a little drop of poison
by not the bees
Summary: 3x11. Klaus saves Bonnie instead of Caroline. Klonnie.
1. the bite

_A/N: I've recently started watching TVD and I feel like Bonnie and Klaus are the Dramione of the show although I might be alone in this. I've read ahead and know they sadly don't get together...but I wanted to write a "what if" oneshot. (I'm not sure if I will expand it, but if I ever do, it's probably going to be a redemption story.) Hope you like!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

Bonnie was going to head home. She _was_. She didn't want to ruin Caroline's birthday/funeral any further. Her gripe with Elena and her decision to compel Jeremy out of town would have to wait another day.

But then she stumbled upon Tyler and Caroline having a private moment in the woods.

"I'm not moving on from anything. I love you," Tyler was saying in a heartfelt manner, staring deeply into the blond vampire's eyes.

Bonnie quickly scurried behind a tree, afraid she might interrupt their tryst. Admittedly, Caroline getting back with Tyler wasn't a brilliant idea, seeing as he was sired to Klaus.

_But the heart wants what it wants_, she thought grimly. She wasn't a fool to deny she probably still had some remnant feelings for Jeremy. But she also wasn't a fool to give into them. The smart, practical thing was to move on. Caroline should probably do the same.

_Not a big chance of that happening_, she realized since the two had started kissing.

She was about to look away, embarrassed to witness their intimacy, when a flash of something white caught her eye. It was Tyler's fangs.

A deep-seated reflex made her raise her hand instinctively, and before he had a chance to bite her friend, Tyler was on his back and writhing.

Bonnie came out of her hiding, eyes trained on the hybrid moaning at her feet.

"Bonnie! What are you doing?! Stop!" Caroline cried out.

"He tried to bite you!" Bonnie exclaimed, twisting her wrist so that Tyler lay flat on the ground, unable to move. He howled in pain.

"You're going to kill him!" her friend insisted.

"I'm only immobilizing him."

"Stop!"

"He's being controlled by Klaus. He's dangerous!"

"Bonnie, please!"

Bonnie chewed on her lip doubtfully. "Okay, but we have to get out of here –"

As soon as her grip on him had lessened, Tyler sprang back up and growled menacingly. His eyes had turned yellow. Bonnie took a step back.

"Run, Care," she called out in a whisper.

"Phesmatos –" Bonnie began in a low voice, but he was expecting her attack now and he was too fast.

He was at her throat before she had a chance to take him down.

Caroline screamed. She tried to pull him off, but Tyler was impossibly strong. In his rage, he snapped back at her and threw her across the clearing into a tree trunk.

Bonnie saw a white light coming at her with blinding speed. She wrestled to free herself, even though the pain had frozen every muscle.

Tyler tore at her flesh like a dog with a bone.

She cried out into the night.

* * *

><p>When her eyes opened next, she was met with the same white light as before.<p>

_Oh. Oh, no. I'm dead, aren't I?_

This time, the light was static, and not so blinding. In fact, if she focused hard and took a deep breath, she could even make out a shape. A square.

Bonnie blinked.

The square multiplied, until she found herself in a white room.

She was lying down in a warm bed, but she felt cold. When she looked down, she noticed she was wearing a thin robe and a small blanket had been thrown over her legs. She tried swinging her legs over, but her body protested wildly. She was weak, lethargic. She turned her head, feeling the muscles ache. The catheter attached to her wrist coiled up like a vine into a blood bag.

She was in the hospital.

Her mind was fuzzy, trying to piece back how exactly she'd ended up here. She remembered something about Caroline's birthday, a funeral, a fight and then –

"Tyler."

Where was he? What had he done? Was Caroline okay?

_You're the one in the hospital_, she chided herself. _Maybe you should worry about yourself right now._

On cue, she felt a stabbing pain at her neck. A large bandage had been placed over the wound. She remembered now. Tyler had bitten her.

But she was still alive, which meant he hadn't drained her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and let the magic stir up inside of her. She could heal herself fine from a vampire's bite. She just had to focus on the wounded spot and infuse the magic into it.

_Come on now. Make it all better._

The magic prodded and nudged at the injured flesh but did not seem able to seep in. Bonnie frowned. She clenched her fists and held her breath. The magic grew more violent. But it seemed to be knocking itself against a dead wall. The skin wouldn't close. The bite would not fade.

"Don't count on that working, _witch_."

Bonnie snapped her eyes open. If her body were not completely slack, she would've jumped out of the bed.

A pair of onyx eyes stared her down. His features seemed carved in stone. Klaus Mikaelson was towering over her like a sinister harbinger of death. If she held out her hand, she could almost touch him. She shied away from him to the edge of the bed.

"_You_. Get away from me. Get away!"

She reached out for the call button and pressed down several times.

"Well, that's uncalled for. After all, it was Tyler who bit you, not me."

"You made him do it!"

"Ah-ah, love. I made him bite Caroline. You got in the way, I'm afraid."

Bonnie scowled in disgust.

"You tried to kill my friend."

"And I have another one of your friends under my thumb. Yes. I think we've established my concern for any of your loved ones is next to nil."

Bonnie lifted her fingers shakily, but Klaus caught her wrist easily.

She gasped in pain.

"Trying to give me an aneurysm, are you? When I'm actually here to help."

"I don't need any _more_ of your help. You've done enough!" she spat, wrenching her hand away. "Leave me!"

"Fine," he replied, an amused smile crossing his lips. "I'll go and let you wither and die in a hospital bed, if that is your wish."

Bonnie was panting as hard as if she'd run a mile. Her blood pressure was running high, as the machines she was attached to, confirmed. They started beeping rather menacingly.

Yet, no staff member burst into her ward.

"They," Klaus said, pointing his finger behind him at the closed door, "won't be able to do anything for you. Either your friends or the doctors."

"What are you talking about? I don't need anyone's help. I can cure myself."

Klaus shook his head, a faux look of sympathy marring his demonic features. "You weren't bitten by a vampire, Bonnie. You were bitten by a hybrid."

Bonnie screwed up her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not a vampire. I'll heal."

Klaus chuckled, folding his arms smugly. "You'd think that after all this time you lot would stop underestimating me. It's not just vampires that are…_affected_ by a hybrid's bite. It's all supernatural creatures. Like, say, a witch."

Bonnie balked. "No. That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"I would've known."

"Until recently, there only used to be one hybrid... Doubtful that you could acquire such knowledge."

"I still don't believe you."

"How else do you think I managed to fight off witches for so many centuries? I even had a few under my command."

Bonnie tried not to listen to him. She tried not to believe.

"Try again. Try to use your magic on the bite. See if it fares any better," he teased, smirking.

Bonnie looked away in mortification. She wasn't going to fail in front of him.

"You're not going to try again, because you know I am right."

Bonnie steeled herself against his cruel amusement.

"I'm surprised you didn't bite me earlier, if it's so potent," she retorted, eyes spitting fire.

"Well. Before, you had the power of one hundred witches. After that, you stayed out of my way. But now, you got into this trouble all by yourself. I had _nothing_ to do with it," he said, crossing his heart mockingly.

_Like hell you didn't_, she thought, but instead asked,

"Where is Caroline? And Tyler?"

Klaus chuckled. "Here I am telling you you have been fatally wounded and you ask me about your pathetic friends."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "If you hurt them…"

"I don't believe you're in a position to make demands, love. But you may rest assured that they know I am here."

"_What_?"

"They realized, of course, that I'm the only one who can help you."

She snorted bitterly. "Right. You and helping."

"One sip of my blood and you will be as good as new."

Bonnie grimaced, feeling sick to the stomach at the mere idea of it. "That's horrible."

"I find it…_charming_ how you act as if you had a choice in the matter."

"Of course I do. I'm _not_ drinking your blood. Besides, this has to be a trick. The only time you help someone is when you want something in return, and whatever it is I'm not –"

Bonnie felt a sudden burning sensation at her neck and keeled over, moaning into her pillow.

In the blink of an eye, he was at her side again, bending over to grasp her cheek.

Bonnie flinched at the touch, not because it was cold, but because it was warm. She could do nothing but stare into his eyes as he gently moved her head to the side to look at the wound.

"Stop –" she demanded hoarsely, but his fingers had already pulled off the bandage.

Bonnie bit her tongue not to scream.

"This looks quite awful," he murmured sadly.

"I don't need your pity," she scowled. "Just leave me alone."

But instead of leaving her, he sat down on the bed next to her.

"You tried to kill me, Bonnie Bennett. You almost succeeded. The only other person who got that close was my father. I sucked his soul dry. Yet here I am trying to save you."

Bonnie looked over his features with alarm. He wasn't mocking her anymore. In fact, he looked serious. What part of the plan was this? And how would he hurt her next?

"I can see you trying to figure me out. Alas, I don't want anything in return. I genuinely wish to help you."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"_Why_?"

"Well…for one, it's common courtesy. I was trying to get the blonde killed, not you. It would be _rude_ not to repair such a gaffe."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, already regretting asking.

"And for another…" he trailed off, his eyes turning a degree softer, "when I heard what happened to you I did not feel as pleased as I thought I would. It occurred to me that it would be a shame to lose an enemy of your caliber."

His fingers traced her jaw slowly, meticulously. He turned his palm over and his knuckles grazed her cheek tenderly. His eyes looked glazed over, almost as if he were lost in thought.

Bonnie was shocked by the unexpected caress. She was not sure how to react, whether to pull away or…

"I don't wish for you to die. Not like this. Not _now_. We will have more battles, you and I. If you must perish, you will perish by my hand. Let me help you, Bonnie."

She did not understand him, how he went from cruelty to kindness to cruelty again, in a matter of moments.

_He's a manipulator. Don't fall for it._

Something about it, though, seemed authentic.

Bonnie released a haggard breath. She felt her body drifting away from her with each rise and fall of her chest. The cure was right in front of her. She just had to reach out…

"I want to live," she whispered feebly.

Klaus smiled a broad smile. "You _will_."

He placed a hand under her waist and lifted her gently to him. Bonnie collided into his chest. Her hands found their way to his neck, clinging to him dizzily. She had never been this close to him and she remarked how he smelled of aftershave, paint and something wolfish, a primal scent.

He bit into his wrist, the fangs making a soft tearing sound.

Bonnie raised her head and saw the blood pooling at his wrist. It didn't look so horrible anymore. In fact, it looked almost tantalizing.

She licked her lips.

"Drink," he urged gently.

She took hold of his hand and opened her mouth. At first, she licked shyly at the red liquid, afraid that she might spit it all out. But as her tongue got used to the taste, she started licking more vigorously, until she was lapping at the blood like a kitten at a saucer of milk.

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes.

She pressed her lips to his wrist and started drinking in earnest. She could feel her body regaining its strength. The magic inside her was troubled, but her senses were sharp, her mind was not fuzzy anymore.

She drank until she felt her throat close up from the blood. She could swear she heard Klaus make a strangled, mewling sound above her, but she couldn't be certain because in the next moment he was wrenching his hand away and she was lying back down on the bed, head reeling and mouth slack.

Klaus' thumb wiped away the drops of blood from her lips.

"Well done, love."

She didn't get a chance to throw back a scathing remark, because the next thing she knew, she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm never drinking again.<em>

Her head was swollen and her tongue felt like cotton inside her mouth. The tequila she'd had at Caroline's birthday/funeral had got to her head and _fast_.

She stretched her hand and tried to locate her alarm clock, but instead was met with empty air.

She blinked, her eyes watering from the light.

"Bon! You're awake!"

_Oomph!_

Her lungs were crushed and her arms were immobilized as Matt pulled her into a bear hug.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!" another familiar voice screamed in her ear.

Apparently, her friends were trying to kill her.

"Okay, give me room to breathe…"

They stepped back respectfully so she could finally look at their faces. Caroline looked miserable and guilty, whereas Matt was mostly relieved.

"It's not your fault, Care," she sighed, flexing her arms. Although, she couldn't quite remember why Caroline was sorry in the first place. Something about Tyler?

"I should've listened to you when you said to run and I should've stopped him! Ugh, I hate what he did to you! And I hate that we had to ask Klaus for help. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm never trusting Tyler again!"

Slowly and painfully, her memories came back, one by one. Night time, a kiss that she shouldn't have witnessed, hungry fangs reaching for skin, Tyler's yellow eyes, a hospital bed, Klaus bending down to grasp her jaw, the taste of blood…

Bonnie reached out and touched her neck where the wound should have been. But it was gone. Her skin was as smooth as a newborn's.

"How are you feeling, Bon?" Matt asked tentatively.

"I'm – I'm okay, I think."

She could move her arms and legs fine and she no longer felt exhausted and listless.

She swung her feet down and got up from the bed shakily. Matt and Caroline both dived in to hold her, but she swatted their hands away.

"I can do it on my own."

And she did. She walked to the door and back. Her stomach rumbled. She was hungry. And thirsty. And she wanted to go out and breathe some fresh air.

"I actually feel great," she spoke with wonder.

* * *

><p>In the time that she had been out cold, the town had not burned down, but Elena had been put into close danger again. Bonnie reflexively regretted not being there for her when the girl had needed her, but she reasoned with herself that almost <em>dying<em> was a good excuse.

Besides, her best friend was safe now. She had sounded upset over the phone, but she was fine and that's all that mattered.

Bonnie had not been able to fully sympathize with her about Stefan because she was inordinately giddy. Even now, hours from her hospital release she was still bizarrely cheerful.

Everything seemed all right in the world for a change.

She smiled a stupid smile as she got into her shower and turned on the water.

Maybe tomorrow she'd feel her ordinary self again, but the strange thrill of having avoided death once again was infectious.

She let the water soak up her skin, clean off any remnants of her attack and...well, Klaus.

She hadn't fully come to terms with what he'd done for her, but she was expecting it to bite her in the ass quite soon. Except not now.

Now, everything was peachy. And she definitely didn't want to attribute her sense of wellbeing to his blood.

She stepped out of the steaming shower with a towel wrapped around her body and practically skipped to her room, humming a familiar tune in her head.

She sat down at her dressing table and grabbed a hairbrush, still humming happily.

And then she happened to look up and dropped the hairbrush altogether.

His reflection was staring back at her. The same onyx eyes, the same lazy, insidious smirk.

She shrieked and turned around, but there was no one behind her.

Bonnie sat up quickly and looked around in a state of agitation.

_No. This isn't happening. He can't. He can't be here._

She went to the window and lifted one of the blinds to look out, but the twilit horizon looked peaceful and the street below was empty.

"You won't find me there."

She froze in her step. Beads of water fell down her back and hit the floor with a deafening splash.

Klaus Mikaelson was sprawled across her bed, watching her.

"What the hell?! You weren't in here a moment ago! How - how _are_ you here? I never invited you in!"

"I'm not," he replied, drawing patterns into her duvet. "But you are."

"What is that supposed to mean? Get out of my room!"

She lifted her hand and attacked him with her magic, but he didn't flinch. Instead, she almost had to kneel because she had just given herself an aneurysm.

_What in the world...?_

"On second thoughts, you should have probably _not_ drunk my blood," he quipped innocently.

"You asshole," Bonnie growled, her good humor gone.

"Ah-ah. I didn't conjure myself here, did I? Your mind is to blame."

"You tricked me!"

He placed a hand over his chest in faux-offense. "I did no such thing. I only omitted the side-effects of...drinking me."

"I don't want to conjure you! I don't want you in my head!" she yelled enraged.

Klaus lifted himself off the bed and brushed invisible seams from his shirt. He walked up to her and pulled a wet strand from her face. Bonnie flinched.

"Then get me out," he whispered.


	2. the mother

_A/N: I've decided to expand the story, after all, because I would like to see them get together :) Thank you for giving the story a chance, I'm very grateful for your reviews and I'm happy you are enjoying it so far! _

_Thanks to **Guest1, Guest2, Guest3** (I thought Klaus would fall for Bonnie too and it really surprised me when he went for Caroline. Oh well, I am happy you are intrigued), **cice527, brynnbrigham, Guest4** (same here!), **Kaya** (glad to know!), **CheleOnRage712, Guest5** (Well said about Klaus, and thanks for the encouragement!)._

_The story follows the general outline of the third season._

_I hope you like :)_

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

When Tyler had returned to the mansion looking like a wounded pup and reeking of magic, Klaus had been mildly startled.

"Well? Is it done?"

Tyler had shifted his head miserably. "I bit her."

"Then why do you smell like you've stumbled upon a witches' den?"

Tyler had growled. "I could've killed Caroline! Why would you do this?"

"_Could_ have? You mean you didn't?"

"Bonnie got in the way in time. But I – I had to bite her. I had to bite _someone_. Because of you!"

"Bonnie Bennett. The witch. You bit her."

At first, he had felt nothing except the small prick of a needle in his arm. That it gradually grew into a dull pain, like a blade culling against his skin, was nothing new. It was always like a tiny earthquake to hear about an enemy's fall. He had outlived so many of his foes that he almost experienced grief every time another one died.

But this was different.

Instead of sadness, he began to feel restlessness and _anger_.

He had never had many worthy opponents in his life. In a thousand years, he could still count them all on his fingers. One of them had been Bonnie Bennett, a living, breathing teenage witch, who was about to die. He had always thought a day would come when they would face each other again. He had been comforted by this knowledge; she would always be there, always ready to fight him, a constant in his life.

She would not disappoint. She would not die until he killed her.

And now Tyler had undone this.

His punishment was swift and merciless. He squeezed the life out of his hybrid until Tyler was writhing and begging on the floor. The only thing that prevented Klaus from ending his life for good was the need to get to Bonnie faster and cure her.

He had found her looking more fragile than he liked, but possessing the same innocent fire in her eyes that would make even the strongest hesitate.

He had never quite realized how important she was, until this moment. Not only because she was a useful witch, but because she was a natural opposite. He _needed_ that kind of righteous goodness in his life. As long as she survived, he was free to be as despicable and cruel as he wanted, because she would always be there to keep the balance.

For the first time in so many years, Klaus was stirred by this need, this need to protect what was _good_, so that he could be _bad_.

He almost felt sorry that, in drinking his blood, Bonnie would be bound to him in a way she might hate.

Almost.

But afterwards, he was not sorry at all.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rubbed her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But the manila folder on the table and the note attached to it were still frustratingly real. She paced her kitchen with wide steps, turning the matter over in her head. She could not see why he would do this for her.<p>

What game was he playing? What was he hoping to gain from it? And why now?

It was clear to her, at least, that last night's apparition had not been a hoax. He had eventually disappeared from her bedroom, but it had taken some effort on her part to clear her thoughts. The blood she had drunk had forged a connection between them that made it possible for him to reach her, reach into her mind.

How else would he have known that she had dreamed about her mother and the coffins again?

She walked back to the table and looked over the note.

_Bonnie,_

_To prove how profusely apologetic I am for the inconvenience I have caused you, I have taken it upon myself to ease your mind of a difficult task. You will find enclosed in the folder her personal file, her new address and a number by which to contact her._

_Best of wishes,_

_Klaus _

A picture of Abby Bennett stuck out of the folder. The woman who smiled back was practically a stranger, but instantly recognizable.

The Original was actually reuniting her with her mother.

_Damn him. _

It didn't make sense. He was sabotaging himself. Bonnie wanted to track Abby down to ask her for help, not her affection. She had long ago gotten used to a motherless life. What she needed was another witch to assist her in opening the last coffin. Stefan had told her that defeating Klaus hinged upon that coffin. Why would the hybrid put himself in danger like this? Didn't he know that _two_ Bennett witches were bad news?

_He has something to gain from it. Always_, she thought miserably.

Nevertheless, the note still unnerved her. She could see that he had sat down and written it for her in old ink. His handwriting was the kind you saw in calligraphy lessons. Even the paper smelled ancient. She had wanted to burn it, but found herself unable to dispose of it.

Bonnie bit her lip. Even if Klaus had set a trap for her, she still wanted to find Abby. But she needed someone to go with her as backup.

Her options were few.

If she called Elena, her friend would surely tell her it was not safe. She'd claim Klaus was trying to hurt her and she shouldn't give him what he wanted, whatever that was. After the events in the woods, Caroline and Matt would be equally vocal about her staying put. Stefan and Damon were still busy keeping the coffins secret and she wasn't sure she could trust them. That left Tyler, who had bitten her, and Jeremy, whose memories had been wiped and was miles away.

_I suppose I can do this by myself._

But when she walked into her driveway, backpack slung over her shoulder, a tall young man was waiting for her at her car. His grey eyes scanned her with detachment and a rueful, but hooded smile played on his lips.

"Bonnie Bennett. Name's Tony. Klaus sent me to look after you. We're going to see your mother, yes?"

He was one of his hybrids.

Bonnie wanted to laugh. How did he expect her to spend several hours with a creature that could kill her with a single bite? Not only that, but he was also a spy for Klaus. However, the hybrid interrupted her before she had time to voice her disapproval.

"If I don't help you, Klaus has ordered me to rip my own heart out."

Bonnie grimaced. _Ah, of course. _

Leave it to him to turn every gesture of kindness into an act of cruelty.

_Well, if this is a trap, it can't be worse than everything that's happened to me already_, she thought grimly and got in the car with Klaus' hybrid.

* * *

><p>Tony drove in silence as Bonnie read and reread her mother's file. Catching up with an absent parent's life was tiresome and depressing. It said there that her mother had remade her life in a new town, with a new family. She had adopted a boy, Jamie. She had a job. A house of her own. And she never thought about her daughter back in Mystic Falls. But never mind that.<p>

Bonnie set down the folder and looked at the scenery unfolding outside her window. Without looking at her companion, she asked,

"So what else did Klaus tell you to do? Tell you to find the location of the coffins? Because you're not getting that out of me."

The man kept quiet as he made a turn in the road and Bonnie thought he hadn't heard her, but at length he spoke.

"No. He doesn't want that. Just told me to protect you. Keep you safe. Your mom too."

Bonnie wasn't fooled, but she reasoned that the Original could have killed her mother easily and removed her as a threat, if he had needed to. The fact that he hadn't spoke of bigger plans. Maybe Stefan had it all wrong. Maybe he wasn't _that_ scared of the last coffin.

"Let me guess. If you don't, you die."

"Pretty much," he confirmed.

Bonnie sighed and tilted her head. "Don't you find that unfair? That he asks so much of you?"

The man scratched his stubble indifferently. "He doesn't ask much. He trusts me not to fail. That's all."

"That's a nice way of looking at it. But don't you wish you were free of his hold?"

"No. He spared me the pain of turning every full moon. I'll always be grateful."

Bonnie knew he was being sincere. He really believed everything he said. Tyler must have been in the same helpless position. She wished she could help them somehow. It saddened her, how much genuine power Klaus had over others. She was one of the few people he couldn't control.

_Oh, can't he? What about the blood?_

She shook her head to get rid of that ugly reminder.

"Does he ask you to run errands like this a lot?" she asked instead.

"I'm his right hand man," he nodded.

Bonnie chewed on her lip. "You can't tell me why he's doing all of this, can you?"

The man turned his head towards her and gave her a cursory glance. The rueful smile was back on his lips.

"Afraid not."

"I thought so," she mumbled in disappointment. "Thanks anyway."

"Well…I can tell you _one_ of the reasons."

Bonnie perked up, raising her head eagerly. "Yes?"

He coughed awkwardly, one hand on the steering wheel, the other rubbing his neck.

"He's trying to impress you."

* * *

><p>To say that having tea with her mom, her half-son and a hybrid was awkward was the understatement of the year.<p>

"Does he _have_ to loom over us like that?" Abby questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Tony, could you give us some privacy?"

The hybrid huffed but stepped out of the living room. Not out of earshot though. Bonnie knew she had to be careful with her words so as not to reveal the coffins' location. But the way things were going, she wasn't sure she needed the precautions. Abby Bennett hadn't been very helpful so far.

"_Tony_?" her mother echoed. "You know him?"

"Not exactly."

"But you know what he is, don't you?" she said, her eyes flitting to the dark figure in the hallway.

Bonnie waved her hand. "We're not here to talk about him."

"Please tell me you're not hanging around Klaus."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Hybrids can only mean Klaus. I already dealt with his father once and almost lost everything. Don't make my mistakes."

"I'm sorry, but you're not in a position to judge or advise me. I just want to know what you can do to help me. That's all," Bonnie spoke coldly.

"I'm only trying to protect you when I say this –"

"A little bit late for that," Bonnie cut her off.

Jamie coughed awkwardly. "Maybe I should brew a new pot…tea's getting cold." He got up and went after the hybrid.

Abby lowered her head and pursed her lips. "You're right, Bonnie. And I feel awful I wasn't there for you. I do. I should have protected you every step of the way. I ran instead."

Bonnie's grip on her cup was bit too tight. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"It's – it's okay. Grams did the job very well. Now, about your powers."

If Abby was disappointed at her daughter's abrupt change of subject, she didn't show it.

"It's like I said. I lost all my powers desiccating Mikael. They never came back. I don't want the same thing happening to you."

Bonnie breathed through her nostrils loudly. "You mean you can't help me at all?"

"I wish there was a way –"

She groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. "_Great_."

"I know you were counting on me. I'm sorry."

Bonnie looked down at her fingers. "I guess I'll have to open it by myself." _Again and again and again._

Abby shook her head. "Please don't, Bonnie. It could destroy you."

Bonnie scowled. "I'm strong. Always have been strong, if you haven't noticed."

"I know that, but someone like Klaus Mikaelson can put you in an early grave. Stay far _away_ from him and his kind."

"But this is my chance to defeat him," Bonnie whispered, looking over her shoulder warily.

Abby smiled bitterly. "You know, I thought the same thing when I faced Mikael. I thought I had a chance."

"I _do_."

"Maybe. But if you want to win, you'll have to go about a different route."

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean magic isn't _enough_. Magic won't defeat him."

"What will?"

Abby pressed her lips into a thin line and looked down into her cup. Her silence was maddening.

Bonnie cast a mute charm over the room.

"You can talk now –"

She looked up stiffly. "Whatever is in that coffin won't stop him. He's a monster. And the only way you defeat a monster is by becoming a monster yourself."

Bonnie exhaled.

"I was close with Mikael. I almost became…" her mother trailed off, her voice shaking. "I left you, didn't I? That's the price."

Bonnie looked away. _No. That's not an excuse. I can't forgive you._ But couldn't she?

"I will find another way," Bonnie said, trying to convince not only her mother, but herself too. _I won't become like you. I won't become like him either. _

They remained silent for a long time, until the hybrid walked back into the room.

"Had a nice chat? Good. We have to go now."

Bonnie turned in her chair. "Go?"

"Back to Mystic Falls. We're taking your mom with."

Abby looked at the hybrid. "I told my daughter I can't help her. That should be good news to you and your master."

Tony scratched his head. "I don't know about that. But orders are orders."

Bonnie swore under her breath. "You didn't tell me about these orders."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," he shrugged. He didn't sound very sorry, however.

"I'm not going," Abby declared stubbornly. "He can come here if he wants a quarrel."

"Thought you'd say that."

Bonnie gasped. The hybrid had grabbed Jamie's neck and was threatening to snap it.

"Tony! Don't!"

"Tell her to come along peacefully then," he spat.

Bonnie looked over at her mother. Abby had tears in her eyes. Bonnie swallowed down the irrational pang of jealousy.

"What does Klaus want with her?" Bonnie demanded, ire rising in her voice.

"He'll tell you himself, I'm guessing. Remember. I'm to protect you and her. With my life."

Bonnie sighed. She didn't know how she felt about bringing her mom back to Mystic Falls. Part of her wanted to run, like Abby.

"I'll go," her mother said softly, dejectedly.

* * *

><p>The ride back into town was loaded with tension and unspoken words. Bonnie found it impossible to say anything to her mom that wouldn't sound fake and cold. And Abby was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to see her daughter's turmoil. Tony alone was humming to a tune on the radio, oblivious to the charged atmosphere.<p>

Bonnie grew more and more irritated. She turned to the driver.

"You know, if all Klaus wanted from the start was to bring my mother to Mystic Falls, why didn't he just do that? Why the lies and the note and the charade? Why even bring me along?"

Tony blew air through his mouth and chuckled.

"I told you. He wants to impress you."

Bonnie caught Abby staring at her meaningfully in the mirror. Her mom looked surprised. Not the pleasant kind of surprised.

"It's not like that. He's just trying to confuse me," Bonnie muttered embarrassed.

Abby remained stoically silent, but she exuded disapproval through every pore.

Bonnie found it funny how they were having their first "boy fight" and it involved the most dangerous man in the world. Whom she despised.

When the car finally stopped it was night time and they were parked in front of Klaus' Family Mansion. The doors opened wide and Tony ushered them inside the sweeping hallway where none other than the Original himself was waiting with two glasses of wine.

"Ah, Bonnie. You received my note," he greeted her, his eyes lighting up.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "How could I miss it?"

He walked up to her and slipped the glass between her fingers. Then he turned to Abby.

"And you brought your mother. How lovely."

Abby glared at him. "What kind of trick is this?"

"Let's retire to the drawing room and discuss, shall we?" he said, snaking a possessive hand over Bonnie's back.

Bonnie felt a sharp tingling sensation down her spine where Klaus' fingers were currently nesting. She meant to pull away, but Tony had grabbed her mom's arm and was leading her towards the drawing room and several other hybrids were watching them from behind closed doors.

She gripped her glass and let him guide her into the room. She made sure, however, not to make eye contact or lean into him too much by accident.

"I hope you managed to rest well last night," he murmured close to her ear. Bonnie pulled her head away.

_The bastard! Of course he knows about the blood connection._

She breathed out and smiled a saccharine smile at him.

"Thank you, I did."

He narrowed his eyes at her and his jaw clicked, but a devious smirk played on his lips.

"Good."


	3. the deal

_A/N: Fast update because Sunday! From now on I'll be busy with school, so updates will be slower, but I will try to write as much as possible. So many thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your support is very needed and appreciated! Thanks to **brynnbrigham, Guest1** (yes, I was really shocked Klaus did not take a further interest in Bonnie seeing as she is such a powerful witch and he is drawn to that, but oh well, that's what fanfiction is for), **Guest2** (thank you! hope you like the update), **CheleOnRage712, Gabby** (so glad you're liking it so far! I was just as upset when the writers decided to go with Klaroline. That was a terrible misstep and it almost ruined Klaus a bit for me), **embracetheweird16, leni18, LeilaniStar, ZombieSavior.** _

_Hope you like! _

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

"Shall we discuss this over dinner, like civilized people?"

Bonnie sat down in the offered seat with some trepidation. Klaus made sure to tuck her chair in by himself. His hands lingered on the back of her seat for a moment longer before he moved at the front of the table. Different assortments of aperitifs had been placed in front of them along with their glasses of wine. Bonnie's was already empty. She had downed hers in an attempt to qualm her nerves. Her mother hadn't touched her glass and she sat adjacently with a fierce and forbidding expression on her face, ignoring Klaus' remarks about trying the food.

Tony presided over them from some feet away, standing with his back to the fireplace. He was mildly amused at the scene unfolding before him, but Bonnie could tell by his posture that he was waiting vigilantly for Klaus' orders.

"Now that we are more comfortable, let's talk about why you are here."

"Yes, I'd like to know that _very_ much seeing as you practically forced me," Abby barked, barely containing her ire.

Bonnie threw her a look. She sensed her mom would, at some point during the evening, grab a fork and stab the Original in the eye, and while she would have liked to see that, she was more interested in hearing him out, because a scheming Klaus was never a good thing.

"I see that your mother is already angry at me. I would have thought she would be glad to see her daughter again…after so many years," he proffered with contrived sadness.

"_Don't_ play that game, Mikaelson," Abby snapped. "We both know this isn't about a family reunion."

"Cold words from a loved one. I think Bonnie deserves a bit more consideration," he argued, inclining his head towards her in acknowledgement.

"And I think you should leave my daughter out of it," Abby replied with rancor.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"What if I make you?"

"_Please_. A powerless witch is not exactly menacing," he jeered.

"Powerless or not, I can stand up against you. Just like I stood up against your father. He thought he was all-powerful too."

Klaus' expression darkened considerably and his fingers twitched on the armrest of his chair.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I'd appreciate it if you two didn't talk about me as if I weren't in the room."

The Original turned towards her with a tight smile. "My apologies, love."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. Every time she heard that namesake, she wanted to gag. "_Love_". Something you never imagined or wanted to imagine coming out of the hybrid's mouth.

"Let's get something straight. _I_ get to choose what I get involved in and what I don't," she declared, eyeing Abby pointedly. "And you," she said, turning towards Klaus, "don't think that helping me find my mom gives you free pass at the coffins. I'm not revealing their location."

Klaus watched her for one long, uncomfortable moment before he wrenched his head away and signaled Tony. His right hand man walked briskly to the other end of the room and brought out a young woman dressed as a cocktail waitress. She walked up to the table with a bottle of something dark in her hand. She poured some of it into Klaus' flute. It looked thick and viscous and it took Bonnie a couple of moments to realize it was blood.

"Wanda is here to take your orders. Any specific drinks you'd like made? A refill, perhaps?" he asked, eyeing her empty glass.

Bonnie bristled, fighting a blush. "No thanks."

Klaus took a sip from his flute.

"Are you sure? She makes wonderful Bloody Marys," he grinned with red-tipped fangs.

"Listen to him. You'll be wanting a drink later," Tony muttered as he passed her by.

"Back to the matter at hand," she insisted.

Klaus waved Tony and Wanda away. The girl walked like a puppet on strings. Bonnie wondered briefly if the waitress would become dinner for the hybrid after this awful meeting came to an end.

"Like I said, you're not getting anything out of me," Bonnie persisted, pressing one finger down on the table cloth.

"What makes you think I want," Klaus paused, pressing the tip of his fingers to his lips, "to get anything out of you?" His devilish smirk twisted Bonnie's stomach unpleasantly.

"I –"

"Stop harassing her with your games," Abby interrupted crossly. She had her hand on her fork, just like Bonnie had predicted.

The Original lifted his glass to his mouth. "Games? I _never_ play games."

"Then tell us what you want," Bonnie demanded.

He set his glass down and wiped his lips with relish.

"Very well. I'm not interested to know where the coffins are. I don't want their location. I only want you to open the last one."

Bonnie blinked. The ground seemed to shift under her feet. The heat from the fireplace turned into a damp chill.

"You _want_ the coffin to be opened," she repeated numbly.

"Of course."

"But – you gave Stefan the impression that that was the last thing you wanted."

Klaus grinned. "Naturally."

"Why?"

"_Why_?" he echoed amused. "Why should one ever reveal one's true intentions?"

Bonnie sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "I forgot that everything with you is a power play. Why are you revealing your intentions _now_?"

"Because I believe you and I are on the same side."

Bonnie laughed. "Are you _serious_?"

"Deadly so. We both have something in common, you see."

"What could that possibly be?"

"A rather pesky doppelganger we can't get rid of."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up instantly. "What are you talking about? I don't want to get rid of Elena –"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I said _can't_, not won't. And you truly can't get rid of her. She is like the plague, unfortunately. And I have lived through several of those, so I should know."

Tony snorted behind them. He tried and failed to sober up when Bonnie shot him a look.

"Oh, yes, I know you love her," Klaus continued in the same disdainful fashion. "Everyone in this town seems to, for some obscure reason. But I _don't_. And I particularly _don't_ love having to mind her pointless existence just to ensure my hybrids survive. She's not only extremely fragile and feeble-minded, but she is also worshipped by those two blundering idiots who would turn her into a vampire at the drop of a hat. Why they would wish to prolong that dull creature's lifespan is beyond me, but I stand to lose a great deal by depending solely on that brat."

Bonnie was startled by Klaus' impassioned speech. She wondered how Stefan and Damon would react to such an unflattering description. She bit her lip and looked down at her plate to hide a small smile. She'd never heard anyone rail so adamantly against Elena and it secretly amused her. She knew deep down that her friend was not a "brat", but for some reason, it was refreshing to hear him call her so. Someone was not impressed by her, for once.

"I think I'm beginning to understand where you're going with this. You don't want Elena to be your blood bank."

"Good. And _you_ don't want that either. I want to be able to make hybrids on my own. You want to give that Petrova scamp her freedom. I am fueled by practicality, and you, by morals. But we may come to an agreement."

Bonnie knew she wouldn't like the next part. The idea that Elena could finally be free of Klaus' terror was too good to be true. There had to be a catch.

"What sort of agreement?" Abby intervened, shifting wary looks between the two.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours," Klaus replied, eyes still locked on Bonnie.

"Who is in that coffin, Klaus?" Bonnie asked after a pause.

"The woman who used a doppelganger's blood to turn me and my family into vampires. An Original Witch."

Abby gasped. "Esther. Your mother."

"Indeed. You two would have gotten along splendidly. You're both neglectful caregivers and unreasonably short-tempered."

Abby meant to protest, but Bonnie interrupted her. "You want to awaken her. Why? And what does it have to do with Elena?"

"My mother mixed the doppelganger blood with mine when she made me into who I am. Thus, the hybrid is conditioned by the doppelganger. She can undo this spell. She can make Elena unnecessary to me. But only if she is...brought back."

Bonnie chewed on her lip in thought. "Would she agree to this if she were?"

Klaus smiled. "I have ways of coaxing her."

"Would she be a threat to anyone?" Bonnie pressed on.

"Bonnie, you're not actually considering this!" Abby exclaimed with outrage. "Waking up an Original Witch! There are a thousand consequences! Not to mention opening the coffin alone might destroy you!"

"You forget I'm not so easily destroyed," Bonnie retaliated. "I've taken on Originals before."

Klaus beamed proudly. "She _has."_

"And you're willing to take that risk?"

"The display of concern is touching, _truly_, but I'm afraid you have little say in this," he spat, eyeing Abby with vexation.

"Then why am I here if I don't have a say?" Abby shot back.

"Simple. The spell keeping the coffin sealed is a generation spell. It requires two witches related by blood to open it. Preferably, a mother and a daughter."

Bonnie sighed. "That's not going to work. Abby lost her powers."

"Thanks to my bastard father, yes. But that is a _small_ predicament. A witch never loses her magic. It only needs strong motivation to come out," he replied serenely. "And despite evidence to the contrary, your mother does care for you. Don't you, _Abby_? You wouldn't let your daughter do this alone, would you?"

Bonnie could see her mother was at war with herself. Klaus had her right where he wanted. It pained Abby to go against her better instincts, but it pained Bonnie even more to know that the woman who had given birth to her needed to be persuaded to help her.

She should have been more furious with Klaus, but he struck a good bargain. One where her friends got to live another day and he left town for good with his hybrids. After all, Elena was the only thing keeping him here, wasn't it?

"I will help my daughter whatever way I can," Abby sighed, looking at Bonnie with sad, pleading eyes. "But I hope she makes the right choice and walks away from this."

"Well, Bonnie, what will it be? Will you _walk_ _away_?" he asked, leaning forward, his eyes glinting with secret provocation. She knew what he was doing. He was taunting her, trying to get her to commit to it just to show him she _could_.

"If I open the coffin, you can ensure that your mother will perform the right spell to free my friend?"

"I give you an Original's word."

"I don't know if that's worth much."

"Give me the chance to show you, then."

His stare practically burned through her retina. She looked away. "I'm ready for that drink now."

* * *

><p>"You made the right choice," Tony winked at her as he led her mother back to the car.<p>

"Uh-uh…probably made a deal with the devil," she muttered under her breath.

"The devil? I don't know if I should be flattered or offended."

_Speak of the devil._

Klaus stood in the foyer with his hands crossed over his chest and a devious smile playing on his lips.

She couldn't tell if it was all an act, or if he was just genuinely amused by her all the time. She preferred the former.

"You do know that if you decide to stab me in the back I will get _very_ angry, don't you?"

"I have seen you angry and it's a rather fetching look."

"I'm serious, Klaus."

"So am I."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She took a step closer to him and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"You can stop it with the empty flattery. I've already agreed to your terms."

Klaus grabbed her finger. "Is that what you think this is?"

Bonnie scoffed. "What else could it be? I know you. You're only interested in one thing and that's power."

For a brief moment, something like a shadow flickered across his eyes, but it was gone before she could take a better look.

He cleared his throat, sidestepping her on the way to the door. "I don't need to tell you that the Salvatores are to know nothing of our little arrangement."

Bonnie was surprised by the change of subject, but she didn't let it show.

"It would be a lot easier if they did, though."

"No, it would not. They are unpredictable and foolish. And they present a risk."

"What risk? You said it yourself. They," Bonnie winced, "_worship_ Elena. If they could ensure her safety forever, they would. They'd be more than okay with you severing ties with the doppelganger blood."

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, until one of them decides they know better and turn her into a vampire. Or Stefan thinks up a plan to save Elena _and_ prevent me from making more hybrids. Those two can never be trusted. You know why?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Because they are in _love_," he spat with disdain. "And you cannot reason with people who are diseased like that."

"Diseased?" Bonnie echoed.

"Look at your own mother. Her semblance of love for you is preventing her from doing what she wants. She is _weak_. If that is not a disease, I don't know what is."

Bonnie bit into her cheek. "You have a bleak way of looking at the world, I'll give you that."

"Centuries of experience have confirmed my vision."

Bonnie swallowed. "So, Stefan and Damon are not to be trusted. But I _am_?"

Klaus nodded. "Your head is clear, Bonnie. If I only want power, you only want justice. We are uncorrupted, you and I."

Bonnie wanted to laugh. How was _he_ uncorrupted? How was _she_?

"That's not true. You said it yourself. I love Elena. And I love my friends. And I love my town. That love makes me strong. It's not a disease."

Klaus chuckled and pulled a strand of hair from her face, twisting it between his fingers. She was reminded of the apparition in her bedroom doing something similar only a night before. Her stomach clenched and she fought to stay still and not run away.

"You haven't truly been diseased yet, love," he replied, his eyes dwelling on the fall and rise of her chest. "You will know when you are."

Bonnie frowned. She wanted to say she knew what he meant, that she had felt all the complexity and ugliness and hardship of love, but somehow her mouth would not form the words. A fading image of Jeremy still dwelt in her heart. She was becoming accustomed to its wear and tear.

"But let us hope you and I will never fall into such folly," he concluded, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Bonnie gasped.<p>

She was wrenched from her sleep by the murmur of a soft voice in her ear. It felt like honey and shards of glass.

She opened her eyes. The shadows on the ceiling resembled teeth. Everything was still dark and quiet, but her blood rushed to her veins with a thunderous noise.

"Trouble sleeping, love?"

He was sitting next to her on the bed again, barely a breath away.

Bonnie rolled over and tried to get out of bed, but he wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her back.

The apparition smiled a sinister smile. "Trying to run from me? What a pointless exercise."

"You won't be in my head forever," she spat, refusing to meet his glimmering eyes. "Your blood will fade."

"If you are so sure of that, lie back down and sleep."

Bonnie was disturbed by how real it felt, his touch. His fingers gripped her wrist with the same condescending entitlement Klaus would have certainly exhibited.

"With you watching me? Not a chance."

"Then I will only listen. You talk in your sleep. In fact, you mentioned something about a disease."

_"Don't."_

"Then what will you have me do?"

"How about leave and never return?"

His laugh made the skin on her back rise in little ridges. "That is one thing your mind won't allow."

Bonnie realized it would be quite hard to get rid of him in the following days, seeing as her thoughts were occupied with him and the coffin.

"_Fine_. I'm going downstairs."

She grabbed her pillow and duvet and silently crept out of her room, hoping that Abby was asleep and not lingering downstairs. It was strange knowing that the "parent" bedroom was actually occupied for once.

Thankfully, the living room was empty.

She threw herself on the couch and closed her eyes, urging her mind to shut down and rest.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he promised, never too far away.


	4. the truth

_A/N: I promised I'd try to write as much as possible, and voila! Thank you so much for your reviews, I didn't expect so many kind comments! You're all lovely. Thanks to **Guest1** (thank you, yes, Klaus is a deviant bastard so you know he's always got something up his sleeve, but we'll see what happens when Bonnie gets involved further), **Guest2** (same here, I was so sad when they didn't end up together, it was the first ship I started shipping on TVD), **Guest3** (wow, thank you, that's wonderful to hear! I'm glad you like my unimpressed Klaus and the story), **LeilaniStar, ZombieSavior, Gabby** (so glad you like him!), **Anastasia-G, bluemagicrose, leni18, Red** (thank you, that's so nice to hear! I'm glad you're already liking it so much)._

_Hope you like!_

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

Bonnie pushed her spoon inside her cereal bowl without much enthusiasm. Breakfast with her biological mother after more than a decade of no contact should have been more emotional. More _something_.

Instead, it was just boring. She had to sit and listen to Abby rant about healthy food choices for half an hour (apparently she only had one banana in her fridge and ate too much sugar; case in point, the _Cap'n Crunch _she was having right now) and then another half on the need to "keep safe" from Klaus Mikaelson. The two subjects didn't mesh that well.

Grams had liked to nag her too, but she had been warm and personal about it. She'd always had a secret smile at the corner of her lips, even when she was mad at her. Abby was a stranger, smile or no smile. Bonnie could make herself think this person had a say in her life, but she couldn't make herself believe it.

Yet, deep down, something tugged at her heart whenever she noticed how much she looked like her, how much this woman resembled her in a basic way she couldn't deny. Like looking in the mirror and catching an angle of yourself you'd never seen before.

"...and I'm sure Rudy has no idea what you're up to half the time. Your father has always been great at managing his political life. Not so much his personal one. If he knew how many times you put yourself in danger..."

Bonnie rubbed her forehead. "I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss Dad. Every time he comes home he gives me a good lecture on boys, low-cut jeans, drinking and oh yeah, sacrificial magic. He never skips that one."

Abby arched her eyebrows in surprise. "You've certainly got a mouth on you. I suppose you got that from me."

Bonnie smiled sadly. "I got it from Grams."

They were both silent for a moment, either because the memory was too painful or because it couldn't truly bring them together.

"If Sheila had been here," Abby said at length, "she would have known what to say. I'm not very good at this. I just know she would have never allowed this to happen."

"And what exactly happened?"

"What happened is that you shook hands with our worst enemy. The Mikaelsons tortured witches, owned them, treated them like objects half the time. And out of the bunch, Klaus is by far the cruelest."

Bonnie groaned. "I'm not binding my life to him or something!"

Although, to be fair, she still had to look over her shoulder to make sure his apparition wouldn't suddenly rear its ugly head when least wanted. Abby still knew nothing about the blood connection and Bonnie liked it that way.

But it meant next to nothing anyway. Blood, even hybrid blood, went away at some point. Klaus would only really be in her life for a temporary amount of time. His days in town were practically numbered. Soon he would be out of Mystic Falls and out of her life forever.

"You might as well. You think it ends with one deal? He'll ask for something else after that. And then some more. Once an Original is in your life, he's there to stay."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're being overly dramatic."

"I'm being realistic. I see history repeating itself."

Bonnie rose and dumped her bowl in the sink, turning on the tap. "What would you have me _do_? If I don't help him, he'll still be a threat to everyone I know and love. He'll still _be_ in my life. The only way to get him out is to give him incentive to leave. That's what I'm doing."

Abby held her head in her hands and looked out the window like a sulking teenager. Bonnie put the clean bowl in the cupboard like the patient mother. It was funny how the roles were reserved.

_Actually, maybe it's not that funny_, Bonnie realized.

"I know you think you're doing what's right, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid you're going to end up getting hurt and I won't be able to prevent it. I understand why you don't believe me. I do. Maybe – maybe it's time I told you. You're old enough to know and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try..." Abby trailed off, fingering her necklace with apprehension.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what?"

But their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bonnie froze with her hands lathered in soap. Millions of bad scenarios started running through her head, ranging from Elena finding out what she'd done to Stefan and Damon paying her a visit to stop her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it, but she grabbed the kitchen knife just in case, and walked up to the entrance with her heart in her throat.

"Look at you, love. Not a day's gone by since our agreement and you're already poised to kill."

She didn't have to turn her head to know Klaus was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her.

"I really don't need you in my head right now," she muttered under her breath and swung the door open.

"Whoa. Not a morning person I presume," Tony joked, looking down at her knife with surprise.

"Oh. Thank god it's you." Bonnie sighed with relief.

"Always good to know I'm in your prayers."

"Don't push it."

"So, making breakfast?"

"You just missed it."

"No worries. I have mine waiting in a warm bag," he replied with a shit-eating grin.

Bonnie was beginning to regret the relief. Maybe her friends ganging up on her with judgmental remarks was better than hearing a hybrid describe his diet.

"So listen, I'm still on mother-daughter duty today. Klaus' enemies are your enemies now. Which is...practically everyone in town."

Bonnie looked past him at the sparsely populated street.

"Shh. Don't talk so loud."

"Afraid your pals will hear you?"

"I'm trying to keep this whole thing a secret."

"Boss isn't really someone you keep a secret, if you know what I mean. The whole town saw him at Homecoming -"

Bonnie groaned, knowing she'd live to regret the next move.

"Just come inside. It's not safe to talk out here."

If Tony was startled, he hid it well. He stepped over the threshold happily, almost like he was part of the household already.

For some reason, Bonnie couldn't picture him attacking her or being much of a threat. The decision to let him in seemed harmless. She had no idea why she harbored this illusion. Tyler had also seemed incapable of harming her. And she'd known Tyler since kindergarten. Meanwhile, Tony was a two-day acquaintance whom she was willing to allow into her home just because it _felt_ okay. Something was not right with her. But lately, caution had been thrown in the wind for the sake of efficiency.

"So, I'm guessing the biggest threat right now is those Guido numskulls."

Bonnie coughed to cover her short fit of laughter. Hybrids seemed to have a knack for creative slurs.

"Well, they're in charge of the coffins, yeah. But Esther's is held in a separate location. So I'd just need them away from that spot."

"Is killing them off the table?"

"Yes," she confirmed sternly.

"Are you sure? Because I can make it look like an accident."

"_Bonnie_? Did you just invite the hybrid into your house?"

Abby looked like she'd swallowed a whole lemon, but to her credit, she tried to keep her tone civilized.

"My home, my rules, Mom."

"Is that how it works around here -"

"Served me good so far."

"Hey, Bennett family," Tony chimed in, clearing his throat. "Let's focus here. I'll be out of your hair soon. You need me to distract the Salvatores so you can open the coffin, yes?"

Bonnie nodded her head reluctantly. "Their presence would definitely slow things down. They don't want me to open the coffin yet, and if they knew it benefits Klaus in some way, they'd oppose it."

Abby threw her a look that seemed to say, _Why aren't __**you**__ opposing it?_

"Right. Well, I don't know much about them, except they both have really effeminate names. So what would constitute a distraction?"

Bonnie knew the answer to this one. It was almost too easy. And too hard. How could she take advantage of a friend, even if it was for her own good? She sighed, getting ready for the second big regret of the day.

"You were in the room when Klaus mentioned Elena Gilbert, right?"

Tony winked. "Gotcha. I'm on it."

"_Wait_. You can use her, but you _can't_ harm her. I forbid you to do that, understood?" Bonnie demanded, stepping up to him in her most menacing pose. It involved placing her hands on her hips.

Tony frowned. "That...leaves me with limited options."

"Figure it out. You're supposed to be resourceful. I'm sure you're just as good at keeping someone alive as you are at killing them."

"I take offense. I wouldn't kill her. I'm not an idiot. I know she has to stick around until Esther does the spell. I'd just carve her face a little bit."

"I said _no_."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Boss is the one who gives orders around here."

"Your _boss_ asked _me_ for help, so the way I see it, you answer to me too," she argued, crossing her arms over her chest. But her domineering expression softened presently and she added, "However, I don't want to force you, like he does. So you can choose to follow my plan or you can choose to stand by and let me figure this out on my own."

"I appreciate the leeway. But how about we mix things up and stake the Guidos while the girlfriend has to watch? That way, we kill two birds with one stone."

Bonnie smiled.

"If you _do_ choose to follow my plan and you suddenly get an urge to _mix things up_, remember that my magic can turn you into little ashes."

Tony contemplated her for some moments before turning to Abby with a grin.

"Good luck trying to ground this one."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was perusing through the Grimoire to get a better handle of the generation spell, when her phone started ringing. In the deep crevices of the Lockwood cave it sounded like a trumpet.<p>

Abby was sitting in a corner, eyes closed, forehead wrinkled in concentration as she tried to gauge the spirits locked within her. That she didn't open her eyes when Bonnie's ring tone erupted was probably a good sign. Bonnie knew she'd have to give her a hand at some point, but dwelling on the minute theoretical details of a spell sounded like a better idea than bonding with Abby in the solitude of a cave.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, where are you? I've been calling for ages! Are you in a no coverage area?!"

"Care, slow down. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that Elena is missing and no one knows where she is! Matt and I searched everywhere. Damon and Stefan have gone haywire! They're at Klaus' place - don't ask me how that happened - and I have this bad feeling they're not coming out of there in one piece and we could really, _really_ use a witch and a friend right about now."

Bonnie had to take a deep breath to calm her shaking hands.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do a locator spell and find her." She was surprised with how good that lie actually sounded, but considering she was wracked with worry anyway, maybe it wasn't lying.

"Where _are_ you? I checked your house but there was no one there."

"I'm – I'm not in Mystic Falls right now."

"_What_?"

_Okay, Bonnie, think. Think fast. Make something up._

"I drove out to see Jeremy. I know, it's a bad idea, but I had to."

There was complete silence for a while on the other end.

"Oh, Bonnie. We're gonna have to have a chat about exes and the stupid things we do for them when we're not thinking straight, but right now, I need your help. How fast can you get back here?"

_Thank all the gods in heaven she bought it._

"I guess in an hour or two."

"Please, hurry up. Elena could be in danger and I'm practically freaking out here alone."

"I know, I'm -"

Bonnie almost dropped the phone. She heard clumsy footsteps down the tunnel. Tony waltzed into the cave with Elena on his arm.

"- freaking out too," she finished, hanging up.

Tony raised one hand up defensively. "Before you lose your cool, you should know your friend's just dandy."

And she _was_. Elena Gilbert was smiling. Not just smiling, more like _beaming. _She held onto Tony's biceps like she was about to fly away.

"Oh my God, is this your hangout? It looks amazing. Are these your band mates?" Elena asked, looking up at him with a pair of adoring eyes.

Bonnie had to click her jaw shut. She had never witnessed such a...peppy Elena Gilbert before. It was completely unnerving.

"Is that lady in the corner on drugs? Or is she getting ready for the concert?" Elena asked, pointing at Abby's silent, meditating figure.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bonnie gritted her teeth, balling her palms into fists. When she had agreed, for safety's sake, to tell Tony about the Lockwood cave - with Esther waking up, the secret location wouldn't be secret anymore anyway - she had not imagined he would do something like _this._

"You said not to hurt her. So I didn't. I may have compelled her into thinking I'm a famous rock star and she's my loyal groupie, but other than that..."

"And you brought her _here_?"

"Where else would she be safer? Besides, I thought you might enjoy her like this," Tony teased, pushing Elena forward.

The doppelganger bounced towards her with a drunken smile. "Am I part of the group now? Am I famous too?"

"Um. Sure thing, Elena."

"You know my name! I feel so honored! Can I have your autograph?"

Bonnie had to admit the whole thing was pretty surreal. Especially since the dynamic between them had always been …very different from this, to put it lightly.

"You want my autograph."

Without warning, the doppelganger lifted her shirt, revealing her bare skin.

"You can write it on my stomach!"

Someone else had already written his name there in black sharpie.

Bonnie threw Tony a withering glare.

The hybrid sighed. "_Fine_. I may have reduced her mental capacities and gotten her a bit drunk, too. But that's an average day in a teenager's life."

"Remember the whole magic turning you into ashes thing?"

"Well...I can see why you'd consider this _mixing things up_."

Bonnie sighed. She needed all the patience in the world to deal with him.

"Just get her into one of the tunnels and keep her there. And preferably don't sign any other parts of her body!"

"Gotcha. But FYI, you're no fun."

* * *

><p>"You realize we're going to kill your entire family."<p>

Klaus moved his palette into his right hand and rubbed a finger over the black edges of a cloud.

"Mm. Do you think this is a shade too dark?"

Damon Salvatore stepped further into the room, knuckles white with rage. "I don't think you understand. We're going to dump the coffins in the Pacific."

"You're right. It's not too dark, but it needs a touch of light blue to balance the spectrum."

"Stop pretending you can't hear me."

Klaus dabbed his brush into the blue dollop of paint and traced short lines around the cloud. "It's you who can't hear me. I asked your opinion on color. Perhaps you're not very partial to art."

Damon growled and rushed towards the chevalet, but Stefan placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Ah. One of you isn't an outright simpleton, it seems."

"You suddenly don't care about them, huh?!" Damon demanded, fighting his brother's hold. "I can _make_ you care!"

Klaus walked over to the table where he kept his tubes of paint and, caressing the edge of a small spatula placed on top of a stack of papers, he rolled it swiftly between his fingers and threw it with precision at the vampire's neck.

Damon clutched at his throat and collapsed on the floor in a flood of curses.

"Now that Romeo is down, perhaps I may speak to Hamlet without interruptions," he teased, giving Stefan a knowing smirk.

"Don't think my brother's threats aren't my threats, Klaus," Stefan warned, walking up to him boldly.

"No, but I can sense you…doubting yourself. You want to get rid of this burden, don't you? Carrying those coffins around must be rather unpleasant. They weigh a soul down."

"Give us Elena back first."

"I keep telling you I know nothing of her whereabouts."

"And I say that's bullshit."

"I see you've set your mind on finding me the culprit," Klaus said, sighing for dramatic effect.

"I have."

"Well, then, I suppose you must throw my brothers and sister into the sea and be done with it."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Just like that?"

Klaus smiled. "Just like that."

"So, you're that heartless. You're willing to sacrifice them without a single regret."

The Original turned back to his painting. He gave a bitter smirk as he crisscrossed the inside of the cloud with black.

"Oh, Stefan. You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Bonnie could hear Elena singing an out-of-tune rendition of "Born To Be Wild" in one of the caverns below, while Tony clapped his hands encouragingly.<p>

"Keep it down in there! No one's supposed to know she's here!"

The sound died off gradually, but Tony kept snickering like an idiot.

Bonnie sighed and placed her hands in her mother's palms again. Abby scrutinized her face with a bit too much motherly concern.

"I know, I know, it's _my_ fault for bringing him along," Bonnie grumbled under her breath.

"Actually, I was going to say that you have a lot more patience than me. I – I would've probably given up by now."

Bonnie coughed. "Oh. Right. Thanks. Well, it's only been two hours."

"Do you think it's going to work?"

"It has to."

They closed their eyes once more and started chanting over the coffin.

It was not going very well. Bonnie's magic kept tugging at her mother's, trying to coax it out, but it was like getting a solid object through the thin cracks of a wall. Her mother's face was wrinkled with effort.

Bonnie breathed out and stopped chanting. They stood in silence for some moments.

Abby rubbed her fingers against Bonnie's knuckles. "Your hands are so big." She chuckled sadly. "You used to be such a small thing. I could put both your little fists in my palm."

Bonnie smiled awkwardly. "Oh."

"I loved playing with them when you were tiny. You kept running away, offended. I think even at that point you wanted to be a mini-adult. You've always been precocious."

Bonnie felt herself relax a little. "How do you still remember that stuff?"

Abby frowned. "How could I forget?"

Bonnie felt the cracks in the wall grow wider. A bit of her magic slipped through.

She gasped.

"Mom, I think –"

" –it's working," Abby finished for her, eyes wide and hopeful. "Maybe we just have to keep going."

"Keep telling me stuff…stuff about us."

Abby smiled. She started on all the memories she remembered of baby Bonnie. The wall kept getting more and more fissured. Bonnie could feel her magic getting through.

"…and before I could catch you, you fell off the stool and broke your tooth. It fell right out of your mouth on the floor. But you know what? You just got up and started laughing."

Bonnie chuckled. "Sounds like me."

For the first time in a long time, they were bonding, _really_ bonding. Bonnie knew this was all for a spell, but maybe it could go on, after that.

Abby was now telling her about her third birthday and how she had asked for a puppy and when they didn't get her one, she didn't even complain or cry. She shrugged and decided to go out and get one for herself.

"You were one independent three-year old, that's for sure. And you were so patient and determined, even then."

"I must've been cuz Dad had to get one for me just to get me to quit. But that was," Bonnie stopped short. _After you left_, she had almost said.

Abby's smile faded slightly. "You can say it, Bonnie."

"I – I want you to know I got over it. You leaving."

"No, you didn't. You shouldn't _have_ to get over it," Abby sighed. "You have every right to stay mad."

"That's the thing. I don't want to stay mad," Bonnie muttered, looking down at their entwined fingers. "I want closure."

Abby bit her lip. "I know. You deserve that much."

"This morning, you were going to tell me something. You said I was old enough to know. What was it, Mom?"

"I... it doesn't matter now. I will tell you later, when this is behind us."

"How about you tell me now?"

"It's – it's not the right moment. Besides, it's an ugly story."

Bonnie chuckled. "_Mom_. We're so close to getting the spell right. Maybe it's the perfect moment. Tell me. I can more than handle ugly."

"This is not the kind of ugly you can swallow."

"_Please_. I want to know."

Abby tightened her hold on Bonnie's hands, almost as if she were afraid her daughter would disappear.

"If I tell you, there's no turning back. You'll have that knowledge stuck inside you."

Bonnie squared her shoulders. "Try me."

Abby looked away for a moment. "I left after you turned three. You were the most wonderful little girl in the world. And I never really told you why I had to go."

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "But you did. Desiccating Mikael took its toll on you. You lost your magic. You…you didn't like who you'd become. I don't excuse it, but I can – I can understand it."

Abby smiled. "Yes, I didn't much like the 'new me'. I told you, the only way to defeat a monster is to become a monster yourself."

Bonnie frowned. "You think you were a monster for what you did to Mikael?"

Her mother shook her head. "No. It's the fact that I _didn't_ do it."

Bonnie could feel a storm brewing. "What do you mean?"

"Mikael came into town with the intention of finishing off the Petrova line. Elena was three. Your age. I couldn't let him do that." Abby paused. "The only problem was that when I met him, he was just the handsome new stranger in town. Only later would I discover what he was after. Too late."

"What are you saying?"

Abby took a deep breath. "I'm saying I was younger and stupid. I'm saying he was older, charming and dangerous. I'm saying he made my heart beat faster. I'm saying he – he made me believe he cared. I could have killed him, Bonnie. I could have done it. Instead, I only depleted him of blood. Because I was a coward. Because I didn't want him to die."

Bonnie almost broke away from her hold.

"No. No, that's not true."

Abby released a haggard breath. "Every day I wish it weren't. But it is."

Bonnie's hands had gone limp in hers.

"After that, I couldn't look your dad in the eye. I couldn't even touch you. I betrayed all of you. Worst of all, I couldn't tell myself I had no feelings for him. So I left. Because you and your dad didn't deserve this. You deserved better."

Bonnie was too stunned to speak or move.

"And I'm still living with that regret," Abby finished, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's why I've been…the way I've been."

The cracks were gaping holes. The wall was torn down completely. Bonnie could feel her mother's magic rising inside her, embracing her own. She wanted to draw away. She wanted to put the wall back up.

But she couldn't. Not anymore.

"I think I got my magic back," Abby said, choking on a sob.

"Yeah," Bonnie said emptily. "You did. Let's - let's open the coffin."

"_Bonnie_."

"I can't do this right now."

"You have to believe me that I never meant for it to happen –"

"Stop."

"And if I could turn back the time, if I could prevent that mistake , I would do it a thousand times–"

"I said _stop_. Or I'll shout for Tony to come in here."

Abby opened her mouth, then closed it shut. She nodded her head in sorrow.

They began chanting the generation spell.

Soon, the coffin stirred and groaned. The lid was coming off slowly.

The two witches stepped back. When Bonnie let go of her mother, she felt relief.

The woman that lifted herself from the casket looked young and beautiful, despite the lines of age on her face. Esther rose from her sleep as if she'd only gone to bed hours before. She looked around the cave with disdain. Then her eyes fell upon Abby and Bonnie.

"Bennetts! At my bedside! How ironic."

She sounded neither upset nor surprised. She extended her arms, expecting them to help her get up.

But when Abby and Bonnie touched her hands, they both fell down in a deep sleep.

Esther hummed under her breath and walked out of the cave.

But Tony was ready at the other end of the tunnel with Elena in tow. He held the doppelganger's neck between his hands.

"Not so fast, Mama Mikaelson. You're coming with me quietly, or the Petrova gets it. And if you think of using your magic on me, think again. I compelled Elena to kill herself if you harm me. She's got a dagger in her shirt pocket and she's going to use it. Aren't you darling?"

Elena, who stood in his arms without putting up much of a fight, nodded her head obediently.

Esther pursed her lips, but dropped the hand she had raised against him.

"You didn't think all this up by yourself. This reeks of Niklaus."

Tony grinned.

"Boss pays his regards."

* * *

><p>Her head was being hammered in mercilessly. Each bump made her skull rattle. She opened her eyes. She was leaning against a window. A seatbelt was placed over her chest. Bonnie was sitting in her car. And Abby was driving.<p>

"Esther is alive and well. She's at the Family Mansion. Tony called to tell me. I…I let you rest a bit more."

Bonnie rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was almost afraid to search her mind and remember what had happened. Sadly, the memory was there, waiting for her to get a grip on reality.

The silence was unbearable. Abby's body was tense, her shoulders hunched over the wheel.

Bonnie leaned her head back against the window, even though it hurt.

"So all that stuff about Klaus…telling me to stay away from him, telling me I'm putting myself in danger…that was actually about you and Mikael," she said dryly.

Abby flinched. "I – I didn't want you to be deceived. Like I was."

Bonnie laughed bitterly. "You actually thought what happened to _you_ would happen to me. Like I would _ever _fall for that."

Abby cringed. "Do you think I don't know you're better than I ever was? Do you think I'm not grateful for that? But you're still young. And I have experience. Bad one, but it's what I have. I wanted to warn you. Because Klaus is not much different."

"_I_ am!" Bonnie protested.

"Yes. And I want you to stay that way."

Bonnie pressed her lips in a thin line. She wanted to forget the last few days. She wished she had never gone looking for Abby. She wished she had never gotten involved in the coffin business when Stefan asked her for help. She wished Tyler had never bitten her. She wished Klaus hadn't –

But she refused to think like her mother, in "what ifs".

"You said once an Original is in my life, he's there to stay. Is _he_ still in your life?" Bonnie asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Her mother was silent for a long time.

"No. He isn't. He's dead."

Bonnie looked out the window. Night was falling. And her mother was a liar.

Maybe Klaus was right. Maybe love, this kind of love, was a disease.

_It will be over soon_, she told herself. _Klaus got what he wanted._ _And Abby served her purpose._ _They'll both leave and I'll be…I'll be better off._


	5. the ritual

_A/N: I should probably wait until tomorrow to update since it's very late here, but who needs sleep? Can't believe so many of you reviewed, thank you! Thanks to **Guest1** (I love Tony too, so I'm really glad he's becoming popular!), **Anastasia-G, LeilaniStar, brynnbrigham, Gabby** (thank you, I was a bit worried about it, glad it turned out all right!), **Guest2** (hope you like this one too), **Guest3** (very flattered you consider it among your favorites :) I'm glad you're also a Tony fan), **babya** (thank you), **Eddieizzie, Guest4** (thanks, that's lovely to hear!), **leni18, Red** (I'm happy you're intrigued, I hope you'll still be after this chapter too)._

_Hope you like!_

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

After such an eventful and upsetting evening, Bonnie only wanted to turn in and forget her troubles. Abby had respectfully decided to spend the night at the Mystic Falls Inn and Bonnie had silently thanked her. The last thing she wanted was to hear her mother's explanations.

Maybe under different circumstances she could have better understood where Abby was coming from, but right now, her moral compass was not willing to budge.

She stepped inside the empty house, dropped the keys by the door and headed into the kitchen.

Besides not offering any healthy foods, her fridge was also bereft of alcohol. She was pretty sure her dad some old scotch in his private study, though.

The room was barely used. Dust had gathered on the bookshelves and the air was stale. But lo and behold, her dad's cabinet was not locked. There were three empty bottles inside, but the fourth had some remnant liquor that looked like liquid amber. Delicious.

She decided not to bother with glasses and drank straight from the bottle. Bad idea.

Her tongue was burning and her stomach hurled in protest. She took another gulp. Her head hurt.

"Underage drinking? Tsk, tsk."

_Of course._ He was the last nail in the proverbial coffin.

Klaus was sitting at her father's desk, leaning against the chair comfortably, an image that did funny things to her already upset stomach.

His fingers tapped on the surface rhythmically, almost as if he were playing a musical instrument. He was dressed in black – he always seemed to be. His hair was gelled back. Not a strand of it was amiss. He looked, well, annoyingly well.

It irked her. And he was supposed to be _her_ imagination.

Well then…

She narrowed her eyes at him and focused on his looks, envisioning a different Klaus in that chair.

Bonnie gasped. It worked.

He was now wearing a pair of casual slacks and a blue shirt, his curly hair unruly and unmade. He looked down at himself and chuckled.

"Pleasant change of scenery."

_Damn. He still looks good_, she thought with chagrin. Not that it mattered. She was just making an objective observation. His beauty was cold and it did not appeal to her, anyway.

"If my beauty is cold, why are you trying to make me look more approachable?" he challenged.

Bonnie grimaced. Since he was practically a product of her mind, he knew what she was thinking. It was like getting mad at herself. She hated this.

"I'm tired. I just want to have my drink and go to bed. Okay? I am _not_ thinking about you. I am not even contemplating the _idea_ of you. You do not exist."

He tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Do you know that little game where you are asked not to think of an elephant, but you just can't help it?"

"That's _not_ that game."

"Isn't it?"

"You're going to disappear. Any moment now."

Bonnie grabbed the bottle and meant to head for the door, but he beat her to it and blocked the way.

"Move."

"That would be tricky, love. For I do believe you wish me to follow you. Otherwise, I would've just kept counting the cracks in the ceiling."

"Why would I want you to follow me?" she spat, trying to swerve past him, without much success.

"Perhaps you need a willing ear to listen. About your cheating mother."

Bonnie pressed her palms against his chest and pushed him aggressively. But she felt the thump in her own chest. She was hitting herself.

"Careful now. I'm only following your rather contradictory commands," he smirked, trailing a finger down the zipper of her jacket.

"Oh, shut up. You're enjoying this. Or some sick part of my mind is. Whatever was in your blood obviously made me ill."

"I saved your life."

"And gave me _this_ in return. I feel like Abby and Mikael are also your fault. I wouldn't have known about them if it hadn't been for you."

"Ah, so you _do_ want to talk about our devious progenitors."

"No! I never want to hear about that again. I almost wish you could compel me to forget it."

"Such melancholy in your eyes," he murmured, gazing into her face with concern.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "Oh, God. I don't want comfort for you! Why is my brain doing this?"

"Your mind is only trying to appease itself. Why don't you allow me to help you?"

Bonnie shook her head. She finally managed to walk past him, but she only made it to the stairs before he was on her again. One hand was placed on the banister, blocking her path.

"I am better than alcohol. Talk to me. You might even find I understand your dilemma."

Bonnie gaped at him. "Something is definitely wrong with me if I'm thinking _you_ can understand me."

"I am in the same position, aren't I?"

Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched in thought. "But the real Klaus, does he know that Mikael and Abby…"

The Klaus standing on her stairs remained silent.

"Of course. You _can't_ possibly know," she answered for herself.

"Well, if I had some idea of it," he said, inching forward, "I don't suppose I would be very pleased."

Bonnie felt she was growing a bit mad. She was practically talking to herself, but this apparition could somehow make her believe she was speaking to him. And what was worse, she _wanted_ to get out of her head. She _wanted_ him to be a real, distinct person, just so she could have someone to talk to.

_Ugh. No. You're half drunk and pathetic. _

But then, he did a strange thing. Well, maybe not _so_ strange, considering her fragile state of mind.

He sat down on the steps. He leaned his back against the stair rail and waited for her to sit down as well. Bonnie gulped. This was pretty surreal. More surreal perhaps than a giddy Elena Gilbert asking her to sign her stomach.

She sat down at the opposite end, leaning her back against the wall. She held her knees to her chest, watching him warily.

"This is so weird," she said, more to fill up the silence.

"Yes, my real self is probably dining on some innocent girl's entrails, but here I am with you on the family stairs, because you want to chat."

"I _don't_ want – hell, maybe I do. Not with you, though. But you're here…" she trailed off awkwardly, biting her lip.

"A strange breed of antagonist you are, Bonnie Bennett."

"I'm going to kill the real you someday. I know it. Just because I'm letting you walk out of Mystic Falls with your hybrids and your power intact, that doesn't mean I won't get you eventually."

Klaus smiled with delight. "That's the spirit, witch. But how would you go about killing me this time around? You must know I've taken precautions against your attacks."

Bonnie pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm… I'd have to take you by surprise. Hit you from where you least expect. Find your weakness."

He nodded in approval. "Good so far. But what weakness have I got?"

"You crave power too much? You need your hybrids? You…want your family back? All of these?" she wondered.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "You don't really believe any of those is my ultimate weakness."

Bonnie frowned. "I guess not…but I feel like I'm close."

"And…would you get closer to find out?"

Bonnie knew this was her mind testing her, but the way the apparition had asked the question, she almost felt shivers run down her spine.

"No. Of course not. I don't want to be –"

_Abby_.

Klaus lowered his eyes, almost as if it was rude of him to have heard that name in her mind.

"You know what I think bothers you the most about this entire conundrum?" he ventured, stretching one leg down, while he kept the other up. He looked so casual and yet still so completely in control of himself. Even in her goddamn mind.

"Oh, joy. Enlighten me."

"You believe Abby truly loved Mikael. Foolishly, of course, but loved him, either way. Whereas, you don't believe he felt anything for her. You believe he used her, toyed with her, destroyed her."

Bonnie tightened her grip on her knees. She felt very small, all of a sudden. She really hated this awful connection between them.

"Maybe I do. It's the truth, after all."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "As far as _you_ know."

Bonnie couldn't believe her mind had doubts about this. It was quite obvious that Mikael had cruelly played with her mother's heart for his own amusement. Creatures like him and Klaus did things just because they could.

"I _know_," she retorted. "If he could have felt something for her, he would have done the right thing."

Klaus chuckled. "What _is_ the right thing, Bonnie Bennett?"

She had so many answers for that question, but none of them seemed absolute.

She put her chin on her knees and stayed quiet for a long time. Klaus simply watched her.

After a while, she got up and went to bed. He didn't follow her, this time.

* * *

><p>"I am impressed with your plan, Niklaus. I always thought Elijah was the brains of the family. Clearly, I was deceived."<p>

Klaus feigned a smile as he sipped from his bloody cup. Esther was sitting opposite him at the dining table, her own food and drink untouched. What was it about witches and rejecting sustenance?

It was good seeing his mother's insufferable condescension weakened for once. Her tone was light, but she was obviously bothered.

"I've learned from the best," he replied, toying with his knife, tracing patterns on the tablecloth.

"You've got them all playing your tune. Two Bennett witches, a doppelganger, several hybrids and two _very_ impulsive vampires. Stefan Salvatore thinks he is frustrating you, but he is actually obeying your design. You _want_ him to have the coffins, for you know that his hatred towards you is strong enough to make him reckless with them. _You_, perhaps, would not have the strength to decimate what is left of your family, but a broken vampire…Well done."

Klaus bowed his head with humility. "You honor me."

"I am proud of you. I despise you with all my heart, but I _am_ proud. I always knew you would amount to great things."

"Such candor. Perhaps you should save it for the rest of your children."

"Oh, you are truly ingenious, my dear Niklaus. You have tied my hands. For I cannot _get_ the rest of my children unless I release the doppelganger from you. That is what the Salvatores want. Once Elena has her freedom, they will give me the coffins."

She lifted her glass and threw him a hateful smile. "I am defeated."

Klaus cocked his head. "You do not _sound_ defeated. Is my dear mother concocting a plan of retaliation as we speak?"

Her smile widened. "Perhaps."

"Well, you shall have to think it through _after_ you've done what I want."

Esther drained her glass in one gulp. "Bring that Petrova bitch in here."

Klaus felt a sweet pang in his chest. He had missed this. He had missed his callous, corpse-treading mother. The apple had not fallen far from the tree.

Tony waltzed in with a disoriented Elena Gilbert still dangling on his arms, less euphoric, but just as affectionate.

Klaus watched his mother rise from her chair and approach the doppelganger with firm steps. Something was odd about it. His mother was too willing. This was too easy. Maybe she had one last trick up her sleeve. Maybe it was a trap.

Yet, he was ready to risk it. He had craved this for so long, he could not imagine failing now. He would kill everyone and everything if he had to endure one more misstep.

So he walked beside his mother and placed an arm around her shoulders. His hand reached her nape and parted the hair, resting his fingers on the back of her head. He dug his nails in her scalp.

"We struck a bargain centuries ago. Your children for one simple request. This is mine. And if you do not keep your word faithfully, I will sink my teeth in you and paint the sky with your blood. I will make sure sweet Bekah, noble Elijah, playful Kol and stern brother, Finn, watch the way I disgorge you. I have no pity. I have no heart. I will eat you, chew you and spit you out. If you trick me, you will only be tricking yourself. For I will follow you and haunt you and slaughter the world in my path."

Esther flinched at his words, but kept her cool even when his breath was falling down her neck.

"Remember, you don't _know_ me. I am of foreign blood. I am your mistake. I am your youth's sin. And I can undo you, Mother dearest."

Esther turned her head towards him. "My little wolf. You have no heart? How terrible you are. Are you truly barren? Is there _no one_ you hold dear?"

Klaus laughed a cold laugh. "Fret not. Soon, I will have more hybrids to keep me company."

"Pity. You are so handsome. So charming. So deadly. Any woman would be lucky." Her sarcasm bore something authentic, almost like she meant it.

"Many a woman _has,_ but she did not survive dinner," he commented, averting his gaze.

"Ah. What a dreadful existence, when everyone around you is a meal. But I suppose you've never fared well with the fairer sex. You always suspected they would betray you. Perhaps you simply cannot believe you can be loved. You are right, of course."

Klaus did not flinch. He removed his hand from his mother's scalp as if he had touched something vile.

Tony coughed in disapproval. As a loyal hybrid, he felt bothered when someone slighted Klaus, especially when the slight involved his master's ego and masculinity.

"That's a bunch of horseshit. Boss is loved. We all love him. And Bonnie Bennett hasn't betrayed him yet."

The silence that fell upon them was deafening, but the glare he received from Klaus was louder than church bells. His master was planning his certain death, yet he could not see what he'd done wrong. To Tony, defending him was like second nature.

Esther chuckled in disbelief. "Bonnie Bennett. You've taken a liking to one of your worst enemies. How very _you_. Suppose killing her would be the equivalent of flirting."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You should mind your words before I mind them for you, _Omo."_

"When one lacks friends and loved ones, one naturally latches onto one's enemies," she spoke calmly.

Klaus smiled with forced blitheness and, yanking Elena from Tony's arms, linked her hands with Esther's.

"Get on with it. My patience is wearing thin."

He bit his own palm and let drops of blood fall on their hands.

"I see you've studied the magic."

Elena looked from Klaus to Esther with confusion, but Tony had made sure she would be oblivious to the danger.

"Is this the after-party?" she asked in a daze.

"Oh, poor child," Esther cooed, looking at her with pity. "So young, so stupid."

Klaus stood back and waited for her to begin chanting. He was ready for any tricks, any distractions. His body was poised for attack. So many years of waiting… he wouldn't let anything stand in his way.

Esther sighed ruefully once or twice before she began to weave the spell.

Elena started giggling as the magic seeped through and tickled her skin.

"This is…so cool…like taking mushrooms..." she trailed off sleepily.

Klaus' blood levitated in the air between them in solid drops, the consistency of ruby stones. Each drop burst into flame as Esther's chanting grew more intense.

Elena had stopped giggling. She was trying to pull away, but Tony was holding her back. He looked at his master with concern. Klaus did not deign him a single glance. He was mad at his indiscretion. Tony had to figure out a way to make up for his mistake.

The ritual lasted only minutes longer. By now Esther had worked up a fine sweat that aged her smooth face and revealed the years behind the facade. Her hands were shaking slightly. Klaus knew she was not quite as powerful as she used to be, and that she knew it too. Otherwise, she may have fought him harder.

"It is done."

Klaus felt no different. He had expected static, a storm, a change in the air. But it was anticlimactic, which he took as good news. Tony did not exhibit any changes either. It was too soon to tell, but everything seemed…normal.

"Time to put your words to the test," he said and signaled for the hybrids waiting in the hallway to bring forth the new sacrifices. "You had better pray it worked, for your own good."

Young men and women, taken from their homes, kidnapped from their jobs, stolen from their lives waited in tow to be turned into hybrids; this time, without the need of doppelganger blood.

Klaus called them forth and began the arduous process all over again.

Esther watched them with fascination and disgust. Soon, she would have her children. And soon, Klaus would be history. She had made sure of that.

* * *

><p>The very first hybrid had survived the transition.<p>

Now, he had to wait, to make sure it would last, to make sure the others lived on, too.

He had always hated this part. The suspension of time where nothing happened, nothing _was_. He was fed up with drinking blood, he was fed up with painting, he was fed up with torture.

He paced the length of his room, lost in troubling thoughts.

He was beginning to consider the future, what would happen next. By now, the Salvatores must have gotten their precious Petrova brat back and the coffins would be in his mother's possession soon.

Little that he cared.

She could wake them all and start a war, he was prepared. He knew his siblings' weaknesses, all of them. Rebekah would go first, although she was the sweetest. Finn, the stiff fool, after. Then Kol, the reckless bastard. And finally, Elijah, the brave and kind. They were characters in a tragedy and no one survived a tragedy.

He knew that Esther would not rally them against him easily. Only Finn was still faithful to her. In time, his siblings would disappear into the world again. In time, he would bite Esther and finish the ordeal.

_Why didn't I bite her now? After the ritual?_

He felt no love for her, no consideration. He wanted nothing to do with her. And yet, he had not killed her after she had stopped being useful.

Her words, although he tried to ignore them as mindless drivel, stung him in unexpected ways.

_Perhaps you simply cannot believe you can be loved. You are right, of course._

It was not the first time, nor the last, but somehow, people never tired of reminding him.

_When one lacks friends and loved ones, one naturally latches onto one's enemies._

Was that what he was doing? Was he letting this awful need cloud his judgment? Being loved was as bad as loving. Just another kind of disease, crippling and fickle. If you let yourself believe in it, you'd depend on it, like a child. No one craved to be an invalid.

He made hybrids to feel powerful and free, _not_ less alone.

And he was entertaining the idea of Bonnie Bennett for the same reason.

He grabbed a cup of blood, but when the lips touched the liquid, he put it down, nauseated.

He wanted to dine on fresh blood.

He would go for a chase tonight. And when the victim gave their last breath and the last drop extinguished on his tongue, he would feel sated.


	6. the invitation

_A/N: Back with another chapter. This time I'm not sleep deprived, which is an improvement. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I'm so happy you're reading along :) Thanks to **frickandfrack09, Anastasia-G, Guest1** (thank you, I like how she's slowly getting used to him too), **Gabby** (ah, yes, they would be such good friends those two! Tony could be his wing-man any day of the week), **Guest2** (good point :d ), **leni18, LeilaniStar, Red** (so happy you like the not-Klaus/Bonnie stuff, I'm partial to it too, I also think it gives Bonnie a chance to acquaint herself with him in her own way, before she deals with the real him :p), **negrobarc, Guest 3 ** and **bluemagicrose** (thank you for reviewing twice!)_

_Hope you like!_

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

The next morning Bonnie expected to open her eyes and find Klaus at the foot of her bed, watching her with that stupid, all-knowing smirk of his, but when she blinked the drowsiness away and looked around her room, she found it completely empty.

_Oh. _

She sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

_Finally. Maybe that blood bond is gone for good. _

Bonnie recalled their conversation the previous night, how they had sat on the stairs and "chatted" like _almost_ normal people. That had been – not nice, but bearable. She suddenly felt less cheerful than she should have been.

_Are you hearing yourself? You're glad he's gone, okay? __**Glad**__._

She was. And with any luck, the real Klaus was gone by now too, along with his hybrids. He had presumably got what he wanted and would be off conquering the world.

_A bleak prospect since…I kind of live in this world. _

But she'd worry about that later. Right now she had to figure out if she should tell her friends what had happened and what part she had played in it. She preferred honesty over lies, as a rule, because secrets only ever led to broken friendships. However, she had to weigh in what was best for her friends. She doubted Caroline and especially Elena could swallow the fact that she'd worked with Klaus. Caroline was still in love with Tyler and would be horrified to know the person who had ruined Tyler's life had also gotten what he wanted because of Bonnie. As for Elena, if she ever found out that Bonnie gave the okay to Tony to practically kidnap her, she would lose her friend's trust forever.

It was tricky. All her life she'd tried to do the right thing _and_ make her friends happy and sometimes it was hard balancing these two acts.

_I want a holiday_, she thought, amused. _Or a party._

Then she remembered there was also Abby to deal with and she groaned in her hands.

_I definitely need some kind of distraction._

Then she heard it. There was a noise coming from outside her window. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed it before, but now it was becoming louder. A kind of commotion on the street.

She got out of bed and tiptoed to her window. The whole town was astir. Groups of people had gathered on street corners and were talking among themselves with an air of conspiracy. Neighbors called out to each other and whispered in each other's ears. They looked excited, if a little frightened, by whatever news had hit Mystic Falls. Bonnie wondered if there was another scandal afoot. Small towns thrived on gossip, but what they liked best was a scandal, something shocking and thrilling.

_I'll find out when I get to school_, she thought inconsequently.

But when she checked her phone, she saw she had missed a couple of messages and phone calls from Caroline.

_ORIGINALS IN TOWN. YES, __**PLURAL**__. CALL ME._

_KLAUS' FAMILY IS AWAKE, THIS ISN'T A DRILL! CALL ME!_

_KLAUS' SIBLINGS AT THE MANSION. CALL CALL CALL OR I'M GONNA COME OVER!_

Bonnie felt the blood rush in her ears. She dropped the phone.

_What the hell? He was supposed to be gone, not bring others __**here**__!_

What was going on? Klaus hadn't seemed eager to acquire his siblings' coffins or revive them, so what in God's name was he doing with them?

Unless…

Unless someone _else_ had done it for him? Could Stefan have been the culprit? She had to go find out.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, she had to settle for Mystic High to get more information on the "handsome new strangers" in town. She couldn't exactly skip classes and drive up to Klaus' Family Mansion. She wanted to keep her record clean…and she didn't have a death wish.<p>

"Three guys and a girl. I think she's our age, but the guys are way older and really hot," Allison, a girl in Bonnie's Math class told her when she approached her locker.

"And you know this how?"

Allison shrugged. "Heard it from Darren whose Dad spotted them walking by the lake. And Chrissy also swears she saw one of them. This tall brooding guy wearing a three-piece suit. Super hot, of course, but she didn't have the guts to talk to him. I hope I run into him."

Bonnie bit her lip. "And…did you hear anything about Klaus?"

The town knew of Klaus by now, or had become somewhat accustomed to him ever since Homecoming when it had become clear he would not be leaving soon. He had glamoured, blackmailed and threatened so many people that no one knew _what_ to think of him, except that he was an eccentric foreigner.

"Just that they're all his family apparently, which is weird, cuz I can't imagine that guy not being alone in that mansion. He gives me the creeps."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. But it was his siblings that were giving her the creeps right now.

Someone tackled her from behind, momentarily throwing her off balance.

"Thank God! I thought I'd never find you!"

Caroline had her wrapped in a hug and Bonnie gasped as her friend almost shriveled up her lungs. Vampires sometimes forgot how strong they really were.

"Care –easy there."

"I was so worried! I thought those Original scumbags had done something to you! Can you believe _him_?"

"Who?"

"Klaus! This was his doing all along!"

Bonnie was suddenly very interested in her schoolbag and kept toying with its clasp. "Uh, yeah, what a bastard." _I'm a bastard too._

"Have you seen Elena? She's on _bed rest_. And she remembers absolutely nothing. God knows what that jerk did to her! But he knew _exactly_ how to force Stefan's hand. Stefan would've never handed the coffins otherwise. Of course, neither he nor Damon will talk to _me_ about it, like it's some big secret. Kaus really is the worst thing that happened to this place. Now we have to worry about four more Originals killing everyone."

Bonnie had to keep up with Caroline's impossibly fast speech as they walked to their History class. From what the vampire was saying, she could glean that no one knew about her involvement yet, or at least had no idea of the extent of it. The Salvatores would've been knocking down her door otherwise. And Elena...well, she'd have to check up on her later and hope that Tony hadn't caused any permanent brain damage.

_Oh, God, this is all my fault, isn't it?_

"Well, at least Elena is out of harm's way and no one's died…yet. Maybe he woke up his siblings so they could all leave Mystic Falls for good."

Caroline threw her an odd look.

"Just trying to see the silver lining here," Bonnie added guiltily.

"How is that a silver lining? And why are you being so calm about this?"

"I'm not! It's just that stressing out too much about it won't help anyone. You know I'm more of a doer than a talker. I'm gonna try and see what can be done."

Caroline huffed, but gave her a weak smile. "Sorry. You're the most reliable person I know. It's just that I feel like the whole town is more interested in the gossip and no one's seeing the danger."

"To be fair…half of them are probably compelled."

As they took their seats and opened their textbooks, Bonnie couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched, as if there was a presence in the room whose eyes were glued to her back. Caroline was paging through her book restlessly, already counting the minutes until they could get out of there. She seemed completely unaware of the foreign element.

Bonnie wondered if she was imagining things. She almost expected the Originals to come bustling through the door and attack them.

Thankfully, it was only Alaric. He entered the classroom and swept up the room with his eyes, his gaze resting on the two girls with concern. Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head, as if to say "yes, the town is slowly going to hell, but at least two of your supernatural friends are attending class".

He looked a little under the weather and just as in the mood to teach as they were in the mood to study, but he proceeded with his usual course and turned to the blackboard to write down the important dates of the lesson.

"So, last time we talked about the beginning of the Russo-Turkish War of 1877. Now we're going to talk about its consequences on the Ottoman Empire..."

Bonnie started taking notes diligently, finding some comfort in the boring routine. Caroline was still eyeing her as if she was acting a little bit _too_ normal under the current circumstances.

But if she acknowledged her friend's suspicion she really _would_ be suspicious, so she decided to play dumb.

"Now, the treaty of San Stefano, signed on March 3, 1878 by the two opposing forces also indirectly led to the creation of the autonomous Principality of Bulgaria..."

"How _quaint_. An inaccurate history lesson about the Petrova strumpet's birthplace."

Bonnie's head snapped up at light speed.

He was leaning against the back wall, hands in his pockets, surveying the class with disdain and boredom. Bonnie had to clamp a hand over her mouth not to involuntarily shriek.

"Bonnie?" Caroline whispered. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

_No_, she wasn't. She thought she'd gotten rid of him. Now he was in her History class, making snide comments.

"Don't look so shocked. You _obviously_ called me here because you need an excuse not to listen to this drivel," he said, inspecting his knuckles indifferently.

"Bonnie, what are you looking at?" Caroline whispered furiously.

Bonnie turned her head around. "Um, Al – Mr. Saltzman? May I be excused to go the bathroom?"

Caroline was about to get up to go with her, but Bonnie placed a hand on her arm and whispered "witch business" as she passed her by.

That seemed to partially convince her, because the next thing she knew Bonnie was barging into the girls' bathroom and there was no well-meaning friend behind her.

No, she was completely alone. Except for -

"Interesting locale you've chosen. One might get ideas."

Bonnie glared at him. Klaus was inspecting himself in one of the mirrors, oblivious to her turmoil.

"Never do that again!"

"I'm sorry, is vanity only reserved for women?" he returned, arranging the cuffs of his jacket.

"I meant appearing in my class like a poltergeist!"

"Ah, then _you_ had better learn to master your attention span," he said with a wide grin.

Bonnie wanted to punch him, although she wasn't sure if she was mad at him for appearing in class or for just appearing.

"You're hardly mad about that," he said, reading her thoughts easily. "Rather, you're mad about... not being mad enough."

Bonnie furrowed her brows. "What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, only your contradictory psyche."

"Look, I don't have the patience or the _time_ for these small talks anymore. I thought you were _gone_. I thought this thing was _over_. Is hybrid blood the most potent thing in the universe or is it _never_ going to get out of my system?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "If you ask me, darling, which is just as good as asking yourself, I'd say it would be impossible for _anyone_ to get me out of their system."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I wish I saw you less as a smug bastard so you'd stop acting like one."

Suddenly, Klaus was approaching her in quick strides and Bonnie had to take a few steps back just to keep her balance. _Pfft_. She wasn't afraid or intimidated. Just that – the bathroom wasn't a very big place.

"Would you like me to act like _this_ then?"

His warm hand was on her jaw and before she could stop him, he had pushed her against the sinks, knocking her knees aside with his legs. His casual slacks and jacket had turned into a crisp blue suit that set off his hair and made her want to slap him but also maybe -

"Nope," she replied, gritting her teeth to remain still, "you're still a smug bastard."

Klaus smirked, his golden stubble reminding her of a lion. Not a pleasant comparison, since she was pretty sure she was the prey in this scenario.

"You'd rather see me as I am even when it doesn't suit you_,"_ he said, stepping back an inch.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't. I have no idea what you're like. The real you is a mystery to me."

"Well…nonetheless, your imagination persists in trying."

Bonnie folded her arms in protestation. "My imagination is probably bored. And anyway, I didn't ask for any of this."

Klaus raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I mean this _whole_ thing, not just today."

"So why _have_ you called me today?"

Bonnie looked sideways into the mirror behind her. "I don't know. I don't understand my own head. I guess since...I can't talk to anyone else about what's happening, you'll have to do."

"I'm honored to be your last choice, but what about your _wonderful_ friends?"

"They can't know."

"Can't know that you're not the good little girl they thought you are?"

"Okay, I _don't_ think that," she snapped. "I don't think they think I'm a -"

She took a deep breath and counted back from ten. At this rate, she really was going to lose her mind.

"Relax, love. You are," he drawled, looking down at her with...amusement? Affection? "Good and little, that is."

She fumed. "I will choke you and I don't care if I suffer too."

Klaus chuckled. "Perhaps next time. What do you want to talk about?"

Bonnie sighed. "Well...your siblings, I suppose."

He tilted his head. "You believe I can illuminate you on the devil spawns I call family?"

_"No._ I mean you're not going to tell me anything new, are you? But it's worth discussing. Just, come on..."

She signaled for him to follow her further into the bathroom. If someone were to walk in she'd find Bonnie Bennett talking to herself like some kind of lunatic and…yeah, no.

She opened one of the stalls and let them both in. She realized this was an even smaller place to be trapped in with the likes of him, but it would have to do.

If someone had told her a week ago that she'd be stuck with Klaus Mikaelson in a bathroom stall at Mystic High she would have laughed her head off. Even though, technically, it wasn't him.

Still, he looked completely at home in the cramped space. He always seemed to dominate every place he found himself in. She was a bit jealous.

Their chests were almost touching. She drew a step back and glued herself to the wall, but he followed suit and leaned a hand against the spot above her head. She pretended not to notice.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you didn't wake them up," she started right off. The quicker this was done, the better.

"I agree," he replied instantly, his eyes boring into hers with absolute focus.

"Okay. I don't think you would have anyway. They're too much trouble for you. You like to work alone."

Klaus smiled. "I appreciate my solitude, it's true."

"Right. They'd just stand in your way. So, someone else did it…to spite you? Or harm you?"

She chewed on her lip, a bad habit she knew she had to quit, but couldn't exactly refrain from, when her mind wondered into unpleasant territory. Suddenly, she was invaded by images of his siblings all coming together to rip him to pieces.

Klaus cocked his head. "You seem worried. Does that prospect alarm you?"

"What? No! I'm worried for my town and my friends, not _you_."

Why did her mind keep playing this trick on her? She shook her head sternly as if to better guard her thoughts.

"Anyway, I don't think it was Stefan or Damon, because they probably wouldn't want your siblings on their hands, either. Besides, they got what they wanted."

Klaus nodded his head. "The Salvatores can't open a jar of pickles, much less my siblings' coffins."

Bonnie wondered if her psyche was really this mean concerning the Salvatores, or if that was simply how she imagined Klaus would react. It was difficult to draw a line between them.

"Maybe it was Abby," she whispered to herself. Her mother may have had motive. She had been pretty emotional after her confession. She might've done something reckless believing it was Klaus' fault.

Bonnie was startled when she felt a warm touch. His knuckles were under her chin, tilting it up.

"You'd have to speak to her to find out. I don't suppose you fancy that, love."

"Absolutely not."

"You know, if she _is_ the culprit, she probably thought she was doing the right thing by you. We are antagonists, after all."

"Yes, well, I don't require outside help to fight you. And neither do you."

Klaus smiled ruefully. "Are you indirectly praising my prowess? Well done."

Bonnie couldn't help smiling in return. "You're awful."

His eyes glinted with amusement. "Likewise."

Her smile vanished and so did his. An awkward silence settled between them, until Bonnie cocked her head to the side and asked,

"What about _your_ mother?"

* * *

><p>Esther dragged her finger across a dusty line on the wooden panels. "You really <em>should<em> keep this place better. The Mikaelson name can't survive like this. No matter, the ball will require extensive cleaning and redecorating. But, since you've already made so many new hybrids, I suppose we don't need to hire help, do we?"

Klaus sat very stiffly in his armchair by the empty grate. His brother, Elijah, had one hand on the back of his chair. Kol and Rebekah were lounged on the sofa, watching gleefully as their mother waltzed around the mansion as if she were mistress of the place. They threw him spiteful little glares and cutting smiles, as if to say "you're out of favor".

Little did he care.

Finn was perched by the mantelpiece, forehead resting on his hand. One might have thought he was thinking about something very intelligent, but Klaus knew his eldest brother had perfect the art of thinking about nothing at all.

He felt idiotic, just sitting there and waiting for it all to be over, but it was easier to just let them have what they wanted before they left. He had finally got what he deserved, an endless supply of hybrids readily made without doppelganger blood, and he feared nothing and no one anymore, if he ever had in the past. His clumsy siblings could not withstand his growing army for long. The house was swarming with them, all young and thirsty and unpredictable.

His family must have known it, and were doing the next best thing to harming him; _boring_ him.

He had expected vengeance. He had expected Rebekah to claw his eyes out for having put her to sleep against her will. Instead, she only slapped him and after he had hinged back his jaw, said sweetly,

"You allowed Elena Gilbert, of all _people,_ to dagger me. I had to miss my first Homecoming dance. I hope you rot in hell."

He had expected Kol to wrench out his entrails for depriving him of much needed entertainment for over a century. Instead, his little brother only chuckled and, wrestling him to the ground in an almost brotherly embrace, whispered in his ear,

"I saw some delicious little cheerleaders in town today. I can already see my name on their headstones. They'll say "death by too much pleasure" and next to it, a picture of me. Quite accurate, no? Also, you're a dick."

He had also expected his elder brothers to tear him a new one for causing them so much trouble in the span of three hundred years, in Finn's case and _months_, in Elijah's, but the most damage they had done were two _very_ uninteresting lectures on his behavior. Oh, and Elijah had stabbed him in the stomach with the fire poker.

But afterwards, they had all sat down and started preparing this god-awful ball his mother intended to give. It was so infernally dull, he'd rather they tried to attack him.

"Don't get your hopes up, darling," Esther had told him when she first announced the festivities. "I merely wish to celebrate the fact that my children are alive and well again. It's always been tradition to hold a feast to thank the spirits. And the Mikaelsons deserve no less. As far as I am concerned, you are here only for appearances' sake, but you are _not_ part of this family."

"I had better _not_ be," he muttered under his breath.

"And when this is over, we shall each go our own path, far away from the likes of you."

"Wonderful. I will help you pack," he retorted.

"Oh, Nik, such a spoil sport. You never could swallow parties, even back in the day. Although you pretended to be quite the charmer, I know you just wanted to lock yourself up in your study and paint," Rebekah commented, sipping from a glass of blood – _his_ blood, the one he stored in his private cellars. Although she may have procured that by herself. She and Kol would be eager to get back to their feeding habits.

He suddenly remembered he had drunk very little blood himself that day. His stomach was growling. The prey he had chased the night before had turned out to be disappointing. Or at least, the taste of blood had been rather wan.

"Do you still bother with those _drawings_?" she drawled skittishly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Do you still bother with men who don't give you the time of the day?"

"I don't know, I shall have to find out now that I'm no longer _daggered_," she replied coolly.

He was about to say something in return, but Elijah's hand moved from his armchair to his shoulder.

"Niklaus. Enough of this bad temper. _Do_ try to get along. It is the least you can do after being such an insufferable brother. You don't wish me to stain my suit with your blood again, do you?"

"Of course not. I'd rather you stain it with _yours_."

Finn shot him a warning look. "Be respectful, Niklaus. Our mother is among us."

_Oh, yes, the perfect bitch, _he thought angrily. _Fine thing you're all doting on her. I only put you to sleep. She turned you into monsters._

He found it all too quaint, how his brothers and sister were ready to obey their mother's wishes. They were too calm, too relaxed. As if they had already won. What exactly, he did not know, but he was plenty suspicious.

Still, he was the _real_ threat in the room and they knew it. Whatever little scheme they had prepared, he was ready.

Oddly…he even welcomed it.

_Stop it. You're getting sentimental._

"One request, Niklaus," Esther called out, drawing his attention.

"Tired of your litter already? Don't worry, I can help you put them back in the coffins," he quipped, smirking.

Elijah's nails sank into his shoulder and Rebekah scowled. Kol, however, was laughing to himself like an idiot.

"You are _not_ to invite those dreadful Bennett witches to the ball. Mother or daughter, I won't have them under this roof. The Bennett line betrayed me when I needed them most centuries ago. And Abby Bennett…well, the spirits love to gossip and I've heard some wretched stories about her. It's quite disgraceful what she's _done_."

Klaus raised an eyebrow in interest. That seemed worth knowing.

"As for the girl, she is just as cunning and dangerous as her mother, if not more," she added, throwing him a sharp look.

He smoothed his face and clasped his hands together in a sign of benevolence.

"Of course, Mother. I had no intention of inviting them anyway. They were merely business partners."

* * *

><p>Bonnie left Elena's house with an odd feeling of relief in the pit of her stomach. She had cringed at the sight of Elena, moping in bed with a terrible hangover and the after-effects of Esther's spell. She had tried a calming charm to soothe her friend, but that only managed to make her more restless. The doppelganger was a supernatural creature and needed to heal in her own time.<p>

Unfortunately, she still remembered _something_ about her ordeal, because she kept bringing up "a guy named Tony".

"I'm so sure there was a man by that name. I could've sworn -"

The witch patted her hand awkwardly. "Oh, no, that's probably just someone from school. Forget about it."

She had surreptitiously inspected Elena's stomach while the girl was half-asleep and his name was thankfully smudged by now. But she would have words with him about stupid actions and their consequences.

_He probably won't listen. He's not **my** hybrid. He's Klaus' -_

She stopped short before she committed the awful mistake of playing down the Original's horrific actions.

_**No.** He's no one's hybrid._

After all, in the back of her mind she still hoped he would one day be free.

Wrapped up in these bleak thoughts, she almost didn't catch the figure running out of her house.

_Speak of the devil._

Tony sprinted out her door, looking like a regular inhabitant who had just popped in for a break.

_This is what I get for inviting him in. _

And he'd taken a Coke from her fridge too. What a jackass.

"Heya. Don't tell boss I'm having a drink. I'm not technically allowed one. But eh, he didn't phrase his orders very well, so cheers for loopholes."

Bonnie blinked. "You do know I can make you suffer far worse than he can, right?"

Tony winked. "Nice to see you too, Bennett."

She noticed he kept jumping up and down in a constant running motion.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Boss' punishment for talking out of line. Have to marathon around Mystic Falls twenty times in a row without a break. Oh, and deliver the invitations."

He pressed a thick beige envelope into her hands.

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

_Please join the_

_Mikaelson Family_

_On the 22__nd__ of September at Seven O'clock_

_For dancing, cocktails and celebration._

"Celebration…" she muttered disconcerted. "What for?"

"Esther's ego, most likely. I mean she kinda lost. She needs to make it look like a victory."

_Okay, I no longer want a party. Or a distraction._

"This can't be serious."

"Boss isn't very eager, either, but family's a bitch. Oh, and hey, not all the invites are ready yet, so I only handed a few to the VIPs, if you know what I mean," he wriggled his eyebrows. "This earns me the chips too, right?"

It's only then she saw he'd stuffed his back pockets with her comfort food.

"You're a treasure," she retorted.

"There's another surprise waiting for you inside. Would love to stay and steal more of your disgusting snacks, but gotta run. Literally."

He was gone before she had the time to say something clever in return. Bonnie groaned. Since when had she become buddies with a sired hybrid who was not only brainwashed but also _happy_ about it?

She stepped inside the house cautiously. The kitchen looked predictably ransacked. But right there in the hallway, on the table, there was a large rectangular box, the size of a wedding cake, and a smaller one on top. Both black. A note next to them too. She recognized the writing immediately.

_The color should bring out your lovely eyes._

_K. _

"Oh, how mysterious of you. You only signed your initial. How will I ever know?"

She unwrapped the box rather angrily because she didn't much appreciate having strangers – even Tony – drop off unwanted gifts at her house, but stopped shortly when she saw what was inside.

Bonnie was afraid to touch it. The fabric looked so soft, almost like it would break off in waves if she stirred it.

She gingerly traced the encrusted patterns sprinkled over the bodice and hem. The color was deep forest green, so deep that it made you dizzy just from staring at it. The white gems were a disturbing, but mesmerizing contrast.

She stood there for ages, not daring to pick it up.

There was also a pair of shoes that shone with the brilliance of luxury. Something a model would wear for a couple of hours at a runway. She was shocked to find they suited her perfectly. But she took them off quickly, because the whole thing was becoming too much like Cinderella for her taste.

Then she opened the small box.

Inside were two emerald earrings, the shape of stars.

She held them in the palm of her hand. They seemed to absorb the light around them. They felt cool and delicious against her skin.

She put them back in their box quickly, almost as if she were afraid of being cursed.

_No. You're not going to wear or try on any of this stuff. Absolutely not. You're forbidden, Bonnie. You hear me?_

But arguing with herself about a dress, a pair of shoes and some jewelry was not as effective as she'd imagined. She picked up the boxes and hurried up the stairs.

_I can't just leave them by the door, _was her reasoning.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope this chapter didn't seem too filler-y. Let me know!_


	7. the ball

_A/N: Hello, glad to be updating again :) I keep getting overwhelmed by your wonderful reviews every chapter. You are all so lovely, thank you! I am grateful to **sincerelyki**, **brynnbrigham**, **Anastasia-G**, **embracetheweird16**, **stefonniesalvatore, Gabby** (thank you, yes, she's going to turn many heads, that's for sure), **dj** (I love writing Bonnie and imaginary Klaus interact too! and if you're looking for more Tony/Bonnie friendship, look no further than this chapter), **Eddieizzie, Guest1** (haha, I'm really glad the fic is making you ask so many questions :) most of them will be answered gradually, no worries), **Guest2** (yey, that's good news), **Red** (Esther is definitely going to be "thrilled" Klaus disobeyed her. and I love imaginary Klaus too!), **leni18, bluemagicrose, ZombieSavior, Guest3** (I too was super bummed Bonnie never got to attend the ball so I am rectifying that pronto and people's reactions will be priceless indeed :d)  
><em>

_So, the Ball is upon us! This is only the first part, of course, but I hope you like!_

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

It turned out that pretty much everyone of importance had been invited to the Mikaelsons' Ball, including the Mayor and the members of the Town Council. Many of these people were sworn enemies to vampires, but under Esther's command, the Originals and the humans had agreed to play nice for one night, or at least pretend to, while they plotted against each other.

Of course, there was also the handful of non-Original vampires to take into consideration. They had been invited for protection; after all, someone needed to be there when Kol or Rebekah decided to remove the heart of some innocent bystander.

So, Bonnie tried not to feel singled out. She told herself she was just another attendee who had been invited for being a supernatural creature. Except that, neither Caroline nor Elena had gotten an outfit and jewelry along with their invitations. She knew because she had gone with Caroline to visit Elena again and neither of them had mentioned anything about additional gifts. Nor was there an ominous black box anywhere in Elena's house.

She had to surmise that Klaus wanted something from her. He was trying to get her attention, or at least, initiate a transaction. Had Abby been right? Once you did something for an Original, he would try to make you do something else? Was Klaus honestly trying to bribe her with dresses and jewelry?

_He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm working with him again._

Although…this was probably what it was all about. He had invited her and gifted her these expensive things in order to soften her resolve.

_But that will never happen. I've helped him once. It's more than enough._

She was not going to confirm Abby's fears, nor was she going to end trapped in a guilty existence, like her.

It still hurt to think about; her mother's betrayal.

She was still in town, but had thankfully resorted to only calling and texting her. Her messages consisted mainly of requests to meet and talk and, though they were innocuous enough, Bonnie preferred to keep up the wall between. She was afraid Abby would confess another compromising secret and make her feel worse about the whole thing.

_But what if Klaus invited her to the Ball? _

Then, there would be no choice but confrontation, because she _was_ going to the Ball. She needed to protect her town and her friends. And more importantly, she needed to show them, the Originals, that she didn't fear them.

Of course, she _wasn't_ going to wear Klaus' gifts. She couldn't be _bought_.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked in the mirror one last time. Her Grams' old society gown would have to do. It was pretty low-key for what she knew would be an over-the-top evening, but it had class and style, which was more than she could say for the Originals. <em>Well<em>, Elijah did always dress impeccably. The point, however, was to show them she was above all this.

She _would_ return the black box to Klaus in the following days, along with a firmly-worded note about unwanted gifts.

She was dusting her cheeks with blush when she heard the knocking at the door. Bonnie groaned.

_What now?_

But she was startled to find Elena and Caroline standing on her porch. They both wore coats over their gowns, but her eyes widened when she noticed just how glamorous they were.

"Bonnie! You look great!" Caroline exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, it's so vintage and cute," Elena added, kissing her cheek.

Bonnie smiled and accepted their compliments, though she knew her dress couldn't compare to what the girls were wearing.

"We wanted to come by and pick you up. We thought we should all go together," Elena explained, pointing at the car behind them. Bonnie stretched her neck. She saw Damon wave sardonically at her from behind the wheel.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's already at the Mansion. He said he had some business to finish. He's just as closed-off and secretive as before, so I couldn't get much out of him. Not that I _want_ to," Elena confided with some bitterness in her voice. Bonnie could clearly see she missed the old Stefan who had shared everything with her and had loved her through and through. Klaus, of course, had gotten in the way of that. He seemed to ruin everything.

_I can't believe I got Elena compelled for him._

It's true, she had done it so Elena would be free of Klaus, but what if she had chained _herself_ to the Original in the process?

Bonnie shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. It only brought bad luck into her life and there was enough of that already.

"You guys look amazing," Bonnie offered, her eyes wandering to their gowns almost against her will. For one thing, they looked expensive, as if they'd been taken from a designer's collection. "Who did you have to kill to get these?"

"Okay, I didn't kill anyone, but I _may_ have compelled some select stores personnel to get my hands on it," Caroline confessed, blushing.

"Caroline! That's not how you should be using your powers," Bonnie chided, although... perhaps she didn't have much of a leg to stand on regarding the judicious use of powers. "You need to send it back."

"Hey, it's just one night! And I _will_, tomorrow. Promise. Elena was a chicken and wouldn't let me get one for her too, so Damon got her a dress instead."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Damon? Really?"

The doppelganger looked at her feet and coughed embarrassed. "It doesn't mean anything. He was just being nice."

"Uh-uh. So am I to assume vampires just shop-lift on a regular basis?" Bonnie questioned.

She wondered if Klaus had also stolen those items. Although...they looked almost too precious to steal.

"Well, Damon actually _bought_ Elena's dress, so there's that."

Elena threw Caroline a look that pretty much spelled out "you're not helping". Bonnie couldn't help the small smile forming at the corner of her lips. This entire ridiculous triangle was going to come to a head soon, and as much as she loved her friend, she was going to have to tell Elena to stop encouraging Damon. If it were up to her, she'd tell Elena to ditch both brothers for a while, but she knew that would not be received well.

"I was thinking we'd look so badass, the three of us, walking into that Mansion, facing Klaus and his family head-on," Caroline babbled excitedly.

Bonnie bit her lip. The three of them, facing Klaus? Oh, he'd _love_ that. He'd have his chance to waltz in and reveal Bonnie's part in his schemes right in front of her friends. No, better to arrive alone and go from there.

"Actually, I'm not exactly ready yet. I still have to do my hair. Plus, I have to talk to...my mother," she lied. It was more than disturbing how easy that came to her now. "I'll catch up with you guys at the Ball."

When her friends were gone, Bonnie closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. She was sick of this weird double life. And it had only been a week! She just wanted for things to go back to normal. She was halfway into the kitchen, when she heard a second knock at her door.

"Guys, I wasn't kidding, I still have tons of stuff to do, I can't come –"

"Evening, Bennett. You're not wearing _that_ to the Ball, are you?"

Bonnie's face fell. "At first it was cute. Now you're just annoying."

Tony grinned at her and walked in casually, ignoring her obvious cue to leave. He rounded up on her with a critical eye. He was wearing a rather ruffled tux, but somehow, he still looked quite good in it. Whereas, he obviously thought there was something lacking about her outfit.

"You know, I left you that black box for a reason," he continued, inspecting the hallway for any signs of it.

Bonnie folded her arms. "_Without_ my permission, I might add."

"I didn't think you'd mind, considering what's inside," he alluded, smirking. "Boss has good taste, doesn't he?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I threw it out, so you can stop trying to find it."

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought by now both you and he would've realized I'm not some gullible idiot. I can't be fooled by luxury."

"Well, you're definitely being fooled," he replied, looking at her dress.

Bonnie fumed. "_Why_ are you here?"

"Boss wanted to make sure you'd come."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Did he also tell you to barge into my house?"

Tony scratched his chin sheepishly. "Well, _no_. But how else could I make sure?"

"Tony..."

"Look, before you give me an aneurysm, you should know I only have the _best_ intentions at heart."

"Which are?"

"To get you to have fun tonight."

Bonnie's eyes were the size of saucers. She snorted in disbelief. "_Really_?"

Tony shrugged. "And...to obey my generous maker's commands, but you know, one doesn't have to contradict the other."

Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently. "You have thirty seconds before I kick you out the door –"

Tony looked down. "Okay, I'll make this fast. Before I was turned, my life only consisted of parties, bashes and hangouts. That's what I _knew_. That's what I was best at. I didn't _like_ being a werewolf. Who does? It's a pain in the ass, not just once a month, but every single day of your life. I drowned myself in booze and ladies and guys, too. Just enough to make me forget. I moved from one spree to the next, aimlessly. Then Klaus made me whole again, made me _better_. Now I can think clearly. I'm not aimless anymore. But that doesn't mean I don't still have that fun streak in me."

"Clearly," Bonnie bit back, but her expression softened. She felt a twisted nudge of sympathy for this brainwashed hybrid, against her better judgement.

"So, do I want you to wear what boss picked out for you? Sure, that would be preferable. But do I also want you to strut in there and own the place? Definitely."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care about my strutting anywhere?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. You're the first person I sort of like ever since I was turned. Everyone else keeps judging me or treating me like shit for being a hybrid. You're...cool, Bennett."

Bonnie couldn't help the wry smile. He was so weirdly endearing, despite his dickish behavior. It was probably part act, part truth, but she appreciated the small morsel of honesty, either way.

"Plus," Tony continued, "I really don't want my groupie looking better than you. Or her blonde friend."

Bonnie frowned. "I'm not competing with my friends."

"Exactly. Because you'll be the _best_," Tony grinned and, before she had even blinked, he had run up to her bedroom, got the black box out and returned downstairs.

"What the – how did you know –"

"You're cool, Bennett. But you're also a dork."

* * *

><p><em>Where was she?<em>

He was getting quite fed up with this wretched Ball. At least Bonnie Bennett would be a welcome distraction. Everywhere he looked, enemy eyes followed him.

First, there was Stefan Salvatore, who still had a taste for vendetta on his tongue and believed he would actually _get_ it, the foolish idiot. Then there was his bastard family, attempting to ruffle his feathers. Rebekah and Kol were doing their best to sabotage his careful dominion over Mystic Falls by mixing with the humans to a suspicious extent and his dear mother and Finn were as thick as thieves, walking together, whispering in each other's ears, plotting some nonsense behind his back. Something was most likely afoot, but surely, they both knew they were helpless against him. He would have liked for both mortals and immortals to understand this simple fact. That _no one_ would ever get to him. It would have made their lives so much easier.

Elijah, on the other hand, was doing his best to please him, or at least act civil. It was nothing short of what Klaus had expected of him, but it still irritated the hybrid. Because at the end of the day, Elijah was loyal to the Family. Not to him.

They both walked about the rooms and recalled some inconsequential events from some hundred years ago, as if they were returning to a conversation interrupted only minutes before, but the tension was still there, dormant, even as they spun their tales of old fights and conquests.

"You must know, I do plan on leaving and never seeing you again, like the rest of my siblings. But I wish we would not part as enemies, although you might deserve no better name."

Klaus smiled frostily. "Oh, Brother. Don't fret. I could never see an enemy in you. You'd have to pose an actual threat."

Elijah narrowed his eyes and patted his brother's back with enough force to make Klaus stiffen. "I would be careful not to underestimate me, Niklaus. You see us all beneath you. You might be wrong."

"On the contrary. I do not see you beneath me. I just don't see you at all," he grinned, clinking his glass with Elijah's.

His elder brother smiled a tight-lipped smiled and looked over his shoulder. "I see Elena Gilbert has arrived. I had better pay my attentions."

Klaus rolled his eyes. The detestable doppelganger had entered the ballroom with Damon Salvatore in toe, waiting on her like an obedient little pup. And they judged _him_ for making hybrids. What was the Salvatore oaf if not a mindless drone?

He could not understand his brother, however. Elijah's odd sympathy for that vacuous girl made him laugh. He had never seen someone so entirely devoid of charm before. Perhaps that was the magic of the doppelganger. An utterly plain girl could become the most wanted woman in the world. He was grateful he was not a weak idiot to fall for such a cheap mirage.

Stefan Salvatore quickly joined their group and insinuated himself next to Elena, who didn't look very happy for it. Nor did Damon.

At other times, this ridiculous tryst would have been interesting, but Klaus was growing increasingly bored.

"No partner tonight, dear brother?"

He turned to find Rebekah inspecting him shrewdly.

"I could say the same for you, Sister, except you are always without partner."

"I have my eyes on a particular someone," she replied, and her eyes darted to the other end of the room. Tyler's girlfriend was holding the arm of a human boy who looked familiar. They were the epitome of the proverbial small town couple; the bubbly blonde and her football dimwit. A match made in heaven, no doubt.

"It's quite ironic. If I'd had my way and got that doe-eyed simpleton killed, she wouldn't be an obstacle to your designs."

Rebekah smiled. "Who says she _is_? Just wait."

"Don't make a mess of it," Klaus warned.

"That's _your_ specialty," she replied acidly and tossed her head in the opposite direction.

Klaus watched her sashay towards the blockheads with purpose and felt something like a pang of regret to know that his siblings were such wasted creatures, after all.

He had a bigger game in mind. And it did not involve immature adolescent antics.

He swallowed the remainders of his champagne and decided to retire to his study, when he saw a flash of brilliant green in the hallway. He stopped and turned towards the source of commotion.

_There_ she was. Klaus parted his lips. He felt his breath still for a moment. He was sure the empty flute would crack under the pressure of his fingers.

Tony helped her out of her coat. She stood, bare-shouldered, in front of the crowd. She was a regal apparition, one who did not belong to this mundane plane.

He had been right. The green only enhanced the strange quality of her eyes. The dress pooled around her in silver-green folds, swathing her in a bright halo. The encrusted gems hugged her waistline in a delicious manner. She had pulled her hair up, leaving only a few tantalizing strands to linger against her collarbone and he could see the earrings twinkling softly beneath her locks.

She looked about the room warily, her expression both nervous and determined.

Klaus exhaled. His appetite surged. Oh, this _was_ the bigger game. He did not trifle with whims and desires. He simply _took_ what he _wanted_. And there was something about Bonnie Bennett, beyond the fact that she was a witch, that awakened that dormant impulse in him.

He smirked like a shark who had found its prey.

He grabbed two bubbling glasses of champagne from a passing tray and stalked confidently towards her. His presence was so imposing and ferocious that the couples around him parted the way respectfully. He could see from the corner of his eye her dull friends staring in disbelief at her entrance. They ogled and gawked as if they had never seen her before in their lives. He rather enjoyed their dumbstruck expressions.

Caroline and the puny mortal started walking towards her, but he made sure to leave them behind.

He noticed the way her body froze when he approached her. Being a hybrid gave him the ability to pick up the small giveaways of the human body, like the way her muscles clenched in her stomach and the little intake of breath that died in her chest. Her reaction was evident. He was pleased.

Her eyes met his and his smirk only widened when he read the uncertainty there.

It was quickly replaced with a scowl. Bonnie took a step back and he took a step forward.

"I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence, love. Drink?"

Bonnie looked past him at her friends.

"Klaus. What are you doing?"

"I am being a well-mannered host."

"You know what I mean."

"And you know what _I_ mean," he returned, raising an eyebrow. He slipped the glass in her hand. Bonnie flinched slightly when their fingers touched.

"Now, why don't you take my arm so we may retire to the ballroom?"

Bonnie scrutinized him with suspicious eyes. "What are you playing at?"

"Playing?" he echoed innocently. "You keep assuming I jest, when I am being quite serious."

"Right. You want to let the whole _world_ know I worked with you. So tell them. But don't expect me to drop everything and stand by your side in a room full of people I know."

Klaus raised his hand and touched a loose curl, letting it fall across her back. Bonnie shivered.

"You look divine, by the by. Although that is an understatement. You are a vision."

His eyes danced hungrily across her dark skin. The witch stiffened, but did not lower her eyes or blush. There was that quality about her, the ludicrous bravery.

"Is that why you gave me these things? To make me cooperate?"

Klaus chuckled. "Did I say such a thing, love? Why, you are free to join your friends and find a different partner. But I would argue it's rather too late by now. They have all seen us talking at length and your exquisite appearance will, naturally, incite interminable questioning. If you are up to it, be my guest."

He stepped aside and raised his hand to let her pass.

Bonnie surveyed the crowd with trepidation. He could see it. Could see her eyes forming a decision, although her mind was still torn. He decided to give her more incentive.

"After all, I want my guests to be happy. And I certainly _don't_ want any of them to be _harmed_."

Bonnie swallowed. She threw him such a frosty look that would have made Esther herself cower. But Klaus only gave a devilish smirk in return and offered his arm again.

She took it, sealing her fate.


	8. the dance

_A/N: Hello again :) I can't believe the story is close to 100 reviews, that's amazing! Thank you all for being so lovely. I am very grateful to **Guest1** (I totally know how you feel, I so wanted this to happen too!), **LeilaniStar, PracticallyCharmed, Gabby** (aw yes, so glad you liked the entrance!), **Anastasia-G**, **DJ** (thanks! and you're in luck because B/K is strong this chapter), **Eddieizzie, Red** (yey, I'm happy you're happy :) more of the ball coming!), **Guest2** (yes! I love that he harps about Elena too. Canon Klaus I think is also very unimpressed with her), **leni18, negrobarc,** **To turn this around**, **HowlingForKlaroline,** **The Cuteness**, **Rain** (thank you!), **bluemagicrose.**_

_So here is the second part of the Ball. I hope you like!_

* * *

><p><strong>a little drop of poison<strong>

Bonnie wished Klaus' gift could have included some gloves. Touching his hand directly felt like touching coals. She had a burning sensation in her skin that she couldn't shake off. Maybe it was his werewolf blood, but it was unpleasant and rough to the senses.

That, of course, was nothing compared to the looks she was receiving. Everyone at the ball, it seemed, had stopped to stare. Worst of it, her friends were there too, gawking at her inexplicable transformation. There was no way of telling them that she was still the Bonnie Bennett they knew. She smiled awkwardly in their direction, which only seemed to weird them out more.

Elena's jaw was unhinged, her eyes wide with shock, and Caroline wore an expression of absolute tragedy, as if the whole town had blown up into pieces. She was furiously whispering something to Stefan and Matt. Bonnie was sure it was about rescuing her from the Original. But Matt and Stefan were just as startled. Only Damon was shaking his head in a way that suggested he had always known there was something wrong about her.

They weren't the only ones who appeared baffled. Other small town acquaintances looked confused by her partner. To them, Klaus was a stranger who had never associated with anyone from Mystic Falls. He had never been seen with a girl, much less someone like Bonnie. It just did not make sense.

Bonnie felt his stare, and the way it lingered on her dress as they walked to the ballroom.

"How much longer do I have to stand next to you?" she asked, her hand itching for an escape.

"Don't consider it an obligation, love. Consider it an opportunity," he spoke, tilting his head and letting his words fall on her bare shoulder.

"An opportunity," she scoffed. "For what?"

"For securing an alliance with the most powerful man alive, naturally."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're not modest."

"I have no reason to be."

"I don't need any alliances with the likes of you."

"You never know…it's a dangerous world out there," he argued, smiling at her in a way that spelled nothing but trouble.

"_You're_ the danger."

"Ah. Thank you."

"It _wasn't_ a compliment."

"Everything is a compliment when you know who you are, love. For example, if I called you a stubborn little witch, you would not protest. You wear the title with pride."

Bonnie took a large sip from her glass. She would need all the alcohol in the world to get through this.

"I'm returning your _gift_ tomorrow. For future reference, I don't want anything from you."

They had arrived at the edge of the dance floor. Klaus stopped and took both their glasses, depositing them on a passing tray.

"Are you not curious what I have to offer?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes into slits. "No."

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a terrible liar?"

Bonnie licked her lips impatiently, which only seemed to draw his eyes towards her mouth. His presence was both stifling and…strangely intoxicating.

"I'm not going to fall for it, Klaus."

"Fall for what?"

"Your…" She wasn't sure what to call it. _Seduction?_ "…manipulation."

"Then it must be working," he grinned a wolfish grin.

Bonnie was about to protest, but he slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her to him possessively.

"Care for a dance?"

Bonnie gasped against his chest. "Are you insane?"

"Why, I believe it's a perfectly reasonable request."

Bonnie pressed a hand to his chest. "You don't know the meaning of reasonable."

She was startled suddenly when she felt the beating of his heart. It was easy enough to forget he had one. She removed her hand quickly and stepped away from his grasp.

"Perhaps then you would like to dance with one of my new hybrids. There are so many of them. And they are all so eager to meet you," he said, his eyes flashing with mirth.

Bonnie looked around the room and saw them for the first time. She hadn't noticed their presence, which was perhaps what he wanted. They lurked in the corners, watching the guests like birds of prey. Young and strong and ready. She felt a chill run down her spine.

"_Fine_," she breathed out. She let him take her arm again and lead her towards the dancing couples. The band was playing a mercilessly slow tune. She saw how people moved out of the way for them. She saw how their heads turned and their eyes lowered.

When he put his hand around her waist again, she knew he wouldn't let go until the dance was over. Bonnie felt the same heady warmth invading her senses as he closed the distance between them. She placed one hand on his shoulder and let her fingers rest in his open palm. When he stepped forward, she stepped back and the music pulled them back and forth across the room.

Bonnie took everything in at once; the slow movements, the cool air on her bare arms, the cadence of the steps, the glitter of the chandeliers. For a strange moment, they were the only people in the room. She did not know _why_ she felt that way, but she did. Maybe it was because he was staring at her as if they were alone. There was something dark and unfamiliar in those eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"And how am I looking at you?"

"Like I'm your future dinner."

Klaus smiled, only half of his face showing amusement. The other half… A hybrid's bite could kill a witch, she knew that now.

"If I wanted to consume you, I would have done it already."

Bonnie didn't like his choice of words and she let him know by stepping lightly on his foot.

"You are quite the dancer," he commented sarcastically, tightening his grip on her back.

"It's a small town requirement," she replied, turning her head away in what she hoped was a show of dignity.

"A Southern tradition, no doubt. Your friends, on the other hand…they're not very good, are they?"

Bonnie whipped her head around. The room seemed to fill up again. Elena and Damon were pretending to dance, but were actually watching her. The doppelganger looked scandalized.

Bonnie swallowed. Her friend was probably thinking Bonnie had betrayed her. It was one thing to talk to Klaus and walk with him, but dance?

Caroline was also dancing with Matt nearby, but her eyes were trained on Klaus with such fury that Bonnie was sure she would lash out at him at any moment. When she turned to Bonnie, she only looked sad and disappointed.

Bonnie felt a strange twinge of anger. Elena thought she was willfully cavorting with Klaus, while Caroline thought she was helplessly trapped in the Original's grasp. One of them believed she was a traitor, the other, a victim. Neither connotation pleased her.

_Don't they know me? Don't they know I'm strong? Don't they know I would never -_

But she stopped there before her thoughts went further.

"Don't let them affect you, love. They are beneath you," he spoke into her ear.

"Not everyone thinks of their friends as inferiors," she retorted. "Then again you don't have any."

Klaus chuckled and his stubble tickled the lobe of her ear. "I'd rather have you as an enemy than have them as friends."

Bonnie turned her head and was startled by his face, inches away from hers. She remembered reading a story once, about a king who turned everything to gold. Now that king had a face.

"You secretly enjoy it, though, don't you?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Their scandalized looks. The way they are staring. As if you were dangerous and unknown."

"That's not true." But she couldn't deny the righteous indignation that coursed through her veins. She wanted them to feel bad for doubting her. She wanted them to take note of her and realize she could handle this just _fine._ Maybe - maybe she did want them to see her as powerful... Her indignation gave way to a strange sort of thrill. She had never been the center before. She had never been The Girl. And she had never wanted to. She had been perfectly content with standing on the sidelines. But now... the sensation was overwhelming.

"Isn't it?"

Klaus raised his arm and she spun around his fingers, her dress whirling behind her like sea foam. He caught her in his arms again, but the room was still spinning. Bonnie felt as if she were floating, and she desperately wanted to get back on solid ground. One lock of hair came undone from her bun, falling down her back. Before she could say anything, his hand traveled to her spine and twisted the lock around his fingers, tugging a little and eliciting a small wince from her lips.

He smirked and wrapped it around her bun, fingers lingering at her nape.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. Klaus flinched and hissed. He removed his hand. She had set his mind on fire, if only for some moments.

"I suspect this is only the first aneurysm of the night," he said, clucking his tongue.

"You suspect right. And your hybrids are next."

They shared a look of pure animosity. Only no…not pure. There was humor and light in it too. She knew the humor was his, but the light she couldn't account for.

"You know, I was being serious before," he said, hand gripping waist. "They do want to meet you. You did, after all, play an instrumental part in their making. Without you, they wouldn't even be here."

Bonnie stiffened in his hold. He wanted her hands to be stained like his. And worst of all, he was right. She had given him more power.

_But I saved Elena_, she reasoned. Yet…was Elena worth it?

_Of course she is!_ she argued with herself. _Don't let him get to you._

"Don't get cocky," she answered instead. "I gave them to you. I can take them away."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. Bonnie felt a blush warming her cheek. She had no idea where that had come from. But she didn't care what he thought of her. She was going to speak her mind.

The song was coming to a finish. Thankfully, he would let her go and she would finally enjoy a moment of peace away from him.

"I hope you will retain the same charming boldness when you meet my mother."

Bonnie doubled up. "What did you say?"

He was already leading her away from the dance floor. "I am introducing you, of course."

Bonnie groaned. "Why?"

"We both seem to have the same reaction to her, but it must be done. It is _her_ ball, after all."

Suddenly, their path was blocked by a puzzled Matt and a very furious Caroline.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to speak to my _friend_?"

Klaus scrutinized her with contempt. "I'm afraid I cannot spare her."

"That's _her_ call, not yours. Bonnie, we need to talk. _Now_."

"I –" Bonnie glanced at Klaus, who was rubbing his thumb against her pulse, their arms still intertwined. She felt the pressure on her wrist.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Caroline."

"You can't be serious! What have you done to her?" Caroline demanded of Klaus.

"You insult me. Your friend is perfectly capable of making her own choices," he replied curtly.

"Not if you compelled her!"

Bonnie sighed. "He can't compel me, Care. You know that. I'll explain everything later, I promise. Just know I'm not doing any of this because I want to."

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, Caroline. Bonnie is clearly miserable."

Bonnie glared at him. "How about you keep your opinions to yourself?"

Caroline watched the exchange with consternation.

"I only think your simple-minded friends should know you are quite accustomed to my presence," he commented slyly, alluding to their recent partnership. Bonnie was ready to give him another aneurysm.

"Bonnie? What is he talking about?"

"Nothing," she said through gritted teeth, pulling him away. "Let's just get this over with."

She gave Caroline and Matt an apologetic look and dragged Klaus away from the scene. Her friends looked back at her in shock.

"Why did I bother with the sire bond? I'm sure Tyler needs no incentive to bite her," Klaus quipped, grabbing a fresh pair of champagne flutes.

"You're despicable," she retorted, taking the glass he offered.

"And you are beautiful."

She choked on her champagne. He had said it without sarcasm or any of his usual drollness. It chilled her, despite his warmth. He stared at her with a brutal kind of honesty. He was not being flirtatious or charming; he was speaking like someone stating a resolute fact, something which could not be denied.

But the moment passed so quickly she had no time to wonder. He was smirking again and that glimpse of honesty vanished.

"Ah, Mother, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Bonnie flinched. She turned expectantly towards the Original witch standing right behind her.

Esther looked stunning for a millennial witch. Her features were undeniably similar to Klaus'. She had the same poise and regalia which Klaus wore with mockery, but on her, they were imposing and fearsome.

She was small, all of a sudden. It did not help that Esther was scrutinizing her sternly and her mouth was twisted in disfavor.

Bonnie felt Klaus' reassuring hand drawing circles on her back. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to be comforted, before she remembered who he was.

"I would like you to meet Bonnie Bennett."

Esther smiled glacially. "We have met before, haven't we, my dear?"

"Yes…we have."

The sudden peal of laughter made Bonnie start. It was quite terrifying.

"I believe I put you to sleep. How rude of me. You _will_ accept my apologies and my thanks, won't you?"

"There's no need to apologize –" Bonnie began.

"And where is your _darling_ mother? I should thank her too for her great service."

Bonnie stiffened and looked down.

Esther turned to Klaus. "Oh, you did not invite her? I am shocked. After all, you know it _pleases_ me so."

It was plain to see his mother was quite discontent with Bonnie's presence. But Klaus was glowing with pleasure.

"I thought one Bennett would suffice, but I will make a note for future occasions," he replied serenely.

Esther harrumphed at him, but smiled at Bonnie. "Ah, I do believe I know the princess who wore those earrings once. She is only a spirit now of course, has been dead for _centuries_. But you wear them better, my dear."

Bonnie's hand instinctively went to her ears.

"You must try the salmon quiche. It is divine. I hope you have a _lovely_ evening," Esther finished frostily. She was quickly escorted away by a stern-looking man whose features looked familiar. He might have been one of the brothers she did not know.

Bonnie breathed in relief when she was out of sight. She took a large gulp of her drink too.

"She knows how to make one feel insignificant, doesn't she?"

Bonnie glared at Klaus. "You _knew_ she would not be pleased to see me."

"Mother is not pleased to see anyone but her own reflection. I would not let it get to you."

"Is that why you invited me? To anger your mother?"

Bonnie didn't know where her temper was coming from. She had been humiliated by Esther, and yet she was furious with him.

_Why do I care why he invited me? _

_I don't. But he used me. _

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You are upset."

"Of course I'm – it doesn't matter. I need some air."

She turned on her heel and walked towards the door. He took hold of her arm.

"You are overreacting, love –"

"_Don't_ call me that," she said and wrenched her arm away. She hurried towards the exit, ignoring the doorman who was asking her if she wanted her coat. She just needed to get out of there for a moment, walk and breathe.

Her anger pulsed like a fever. She realized she was angry at herself more, for letting him affect her. What did she even care what he did?

It was her curse, to care too much about everything all the time. She wrapped her arms around her elbows and walked down the paved path towards the back of the mansion.

The night sky looked dark and full of secrets. Somehow, she still hadn't got back on solid ground.

* * *

><p><em>AN: get ready for the third part soon! I hope Bonnie & Klaus were to your liking. Let me know!_


End file.
